Forgive Me
by NaruKiba Lover
Summary: Kiba catches Naruto cheating on him and Naruto soon realizes his mistake. Now Naruto wants Kiba back, but he'll have to earn him back. NarutoXKiba YAOI
1. Caught in the act

**Disclaimer: **Well I of course don't own Naruto. I truly wish I did though.

**A/N:** Well…this is an experiment story I'm making. I don't know if it's good or not. Also this is before Sasuke leaves and when they are thirteen of course. So I'll let you read it. Enjoy…

The sun was shining down on Konoha and there was not a single black cloud. The birds were singing and there was a calm gentle breeze. It truly was a beautiful day, and an Inuzuka boy decided to take advantage of the great weather. The boy was Kiba of course, and today, he hoped to spend some time with his blonde boyfriend Naruto.

You heard right. Kiba and Naruto are boyfriends, meaning that both are technically gay so to speak. Both are keeping their relationship a secret and the two boys are waiting to tell their friends and Kiba's family that they were both gay for each other. They remain successful at keeping it a secret. Sadly both boys were always occupied with other tasks like missions. Today though is a different day. Naruto had told Kiba that today he doesn't have any missions and luckily neither does Kiba. Both boys officially called it a date. Although Naruto told Kiba a certain time to go at his apartment. This puzzled Kiba at first but he shrugged it off. Although when Kiba looked at how beautiful the day was, he thought that maybe he should surprise Naruto, which led to him on the street walking towards the blonde's apartment.

Their relationship started after the chunnin exams. After the whole war issue, the two boys spent more time together. At first it was just sparing and fighting, and then it gradually made its way to talking, hanging out, soon they kept getting closer and closer to the other, eventually they became lovers.

Kiba walked on a steady pace towards his blonde's house. Kiba thinks today will be special so he cleaned up just in case and he wants to see the blonde's reaction. Kiba isn't wearing his usual gray jacket. The Inuzuka is wearing a darker shade of gray jacket that makes the figure of his body more visible. The jacket has a yellow stripe going down through the middle where the zipper hides. The Inuzuka also dismissed his headband, revealing his wild brown hair, and the final article of clothing is his brownish shorts. Those are replaced with a lighter shade of gray shorts.

This is certainly different for Kiba. This change has the people stunned. The Inuzuka boy made a lot of heads turn towards his direction. Kiba noticed the looks he's getting and a warm smile spread across his face. He's wondering, if this is the reaction he gets from passer bys, he questions what his boyfriend's reaction will be.

Kiba is walking with his hands in his pockets while Akamaru is at his shoulder, perfectly comfortable at his master's side when he is needed. The white pup has known about his master's and the blonde's relationship. Honestly, Kiba told Akamaru about the relationship first to get his approval. The white pup was shocked at first but he was not going to abandon his master just because he was attracted to boys. Truthfully, Akamaru thought it was interesting. The puppy is curious about human courtship and mating so he observed what the boys did together. Kiba is glad that if his family doesn't accept him, he will at least have Akamaru.

Akamaru barked at his master. Questioning when they will get to the blonde's apartment.

"Don't worry boy. I can already see it. We will be there in only a few minutes."

In minutes Kiba was at Naruto's doorstep. Kiba was about to reach for the doorknob until his nose caught a whiff of a very familiar scent. Kiba remained still, trying to remember this scent. In an instant it hit him. It's the scent of mating. Kiba's heart dropped and he is afraid to go any further.

Akamaru whimpered quietly at his master. The white pup can smell it too and he knows what this could mean for his master. Akamaru knows that he has to remain silent. Kiba slowly reached for the doorknob. When he grasped it, he turned it and quietly opened the door. The instant Kiba opened the door, the scent expanded and now Kiba can only smell this particular scent. Kiba walked slowly towards Naruto's bedroom.

The Inuzuka's heart rate increased with each passing second. Akamaru is now really worried for his master. The pup hopes that this is just a smell in the air. When Kiba was inches from the door, he can hear noises. Kiba remained still and silent to make the noises clearer. That's when he was on the verge of tears. Kiba could hear Naruto's bed move in a repetitive motion and he could hear small moans. Kiba now knew what was happening but he kept hoping he was wrong. Kiba grasped the doorknob and in one swift motion, he pushed the door open.

The sight before him paralyzed him. The body of the blonde boy was under another body that seemed to have raven hair. The two bodies instantly stopped all movement when Kiba opened the door. Naruto looked towards the door and found Kiba standing there. Naruto had not expected this.

The blonde shoved the body over him off of him and he got off the bed to look for his clothing.

"Kiba…this isn't what it looks like."Naruto said quickly.

Kiba looked over at Naruto then at the other body. Kiba studied the body and found it to be none other than the famous Sasuke Uchiha. Akamaru didn't bark or make noises. The pup knew this would end badly. Kiba has his hands at his sides and he fisted them from rage that is slowly consuming him.

"Really Naruto… Then explain to me why you were in bed with Sasuke and why the both of you were naked."Kiba's voice held rage and pain. The blonde and raven haired boy are now fully dressed. Naruto stood up looking at Kiba while the Uchiha sat down on the bed.

"Well…how can I explain?"Naruto began but the instant he finished the sentence Kiba cut him off.

"Just…stop right there Naruto. I can tell what occurred here. I'll be leaving now so that you two can continue your business."

When done speaking Kiba turned around and ran out of the apartment. Naruto called out to him and yelled out his name but the Inuzuka had already gone too far.

"Damn it."Naruto murmured to himself.

Kiba ran the opposing direction of Naruto's apartment. The dog lover felt severe pain from the sight. His puppy Akamaru remained silent for his master. The wind blew the opposite direction Kiba was running and the trees shook from the once calm breeze now turned into howling winds. Kiba didn't know where to run besides the forest to where he has spent most of his time. Kiba sprinted there to find refuge from the sudden pain that arisen from what his eyes witnessed.

_Naruto_

The blonde boy was at his door step looking out at the streets of Konoha. His eyes lost sight of the brunette dog-boy who caught him in the act of the unfaithful. Naruto reflected back to what happened and it brought rage, rage directed at himself. Of all the disappointing actions he has done, this is the worst. Naruto turned around and walked back to his bedroom where the Uchiha is leaning his back on the wall with his arms crossed. Naruto looked at him with disgust.

"Look what you did!"Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"What I did… I'm pretty sure that you are the one who wanted this."

"Yeah well…if you hadn't kept coming on to me and seducing me this wouldn't have happened!"

"Excuse me? You are the one who let this happen. I didn't force you against your will and if you were as faithful as you kept telling me when I kept coming on to you, you wouldn't have done this or even enjoyed it." The Uchiha explained. This left the whiskered boy silent. Every word that slipped out the raven haired boy's lips is true and now he has to deal with these facts.

Naruto lifted his right arm and pointed at the door.

"Get-out…NOW!!" The blonde demanded with a glare. The Uchiha made a simple "Hmph" then walked out of the room and out of the apartment. When Naruto heard his door close he sighed from relief. The blonde walked to his bed and sat on the edge with his legs dangling. Naruto turned his head and looked out his window at the bright blue sky.

The wrath of guilt is slowly consuming him and Naruto never thought he would feel like such a bastard. This is definitely something his heart regrets, the fox-boy even wonders why he slept with Sasuke in the first place. The blonde wonders where Kiba is and what he is doing. He has to apologize, he told himself. He has to explain that it was a mistake and that who he really wants is Kiba. The blonde slid off his bed and put on his shoes then walked out his door to look for the Inuzuka boy.

_Kiba_

Kiba is seated in a field of flowers, his chin resting on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs.

The dog boy is reflecting on his and the blonde's relationship. How they joked around each other, when they took walks together, and how they pushed their pride aside to make the other happy.

Kiba questioned what he could have done to make the blonde do what he did.

"Akamaru…did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough?" The white pup tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion. Akamaru is worried for his master. The pup has been licking his master's cheek to try and comfort him but to no avail. Kiba's gaze was on the flowers that spread out on the field.

This is his refuge from any pain. When he's hurt, he comes here and thinks. The flowers would sooth him and the beauty of them would get him lost in his thoughts. This pain though seems to be the worst he has ever experienced. The flowers didn't sooth him this time. The howling winds in this area are constantly calm and the sun makes the flowers shine.

Kiba's now completely lost in his thoughts. Akamaru knows his master's in his thinking moments, so without hesitation the pup jumped off his master's shoulder. Now the only sounds are of the cool breeze and of the trees rumbling that show the border between the field and the forest. For countless moments nothing occurred, until there was the sound of footsteps. Akamaru instantly looked in the direction of the sound but Kiba remained in his trance.

Out of the trees came Hinata Hyuuga. The pale eyed girl looked at the field of flowers and took notice of Kiba seated on the ground. Akamaru lowered his guard the instant he saw the Hyuuga and inside the pup hopes that she can bring comfort. Hinata knows why Kiba would probably be here. The Hyuuga knows Kiba well enough to know that Kiba only comes here by himself when he is troubled, and she is curious as to what could've upset the dog-boy. Hinata walked towards Kiba and when she was at his side, she looked down on him.

"Kiba…Kiba….can you tell me what is troubling you?"Kiba didn't respond. Akamaru barked at his master, and it seemed to have knocked him back into the real world. Kiba looked at his dog then at Hinata when he noticed the shadow her body casted over him.

"Hey Hinata…what brings you here?"

"Shino and I have been looking for you. We need to go practice our jutsus for Kurenai."

"Just tell Kurenai that I'm sick. Oh and you said you and Shino were looking for me. Then where is Shino?"Kiba said boringly.

"I think he's still in the forest looking for you. We checked at your house, the streets, and the training grounds but we found no trace of you. We couldn't think of another place to look for you besides here."

"Well, now you found me. Now I would like to be alone." Kiba let go of his legs and stretched them with his arms at his side and his palms on the ground. Hinata sat next to him in the same fashion. There was silence but eventually Hinata found the courage to speak.

"Can you tell me what is troubling you Kiba?"

"I'm afraid I can't. You'll hate me if I do."

"You know I can't hate you Kiba. I don't care what it is. I just want to see you as your normal happy self."

"You promise you won't hate me?" Kiba asked now plucking a flower from the soil it was rooted to.

"I p-promise." Hinata reassured. Kiba started slowly plucking petals one by one off the flowers corolla.

"Before I tell you…you must know that…I'm…I'm g-gay." Kiba closed his eyes incase Hinata would reject him. Turns out Hinata remained where she was. Hinata is shocked but like Akamaru, she would not abandon Kiba because of his sexuality.

"Okay Kiba…you can continue."Hinata said quietly. Kiba released a breath he was holding from fear and continued.

"Well…I had a lover…and that lover c-cheated on me."Kiba said his expression saddening. Hinata was a bit angered and questioned who would do such a thing to Kiba.

"Who was this lover Kiba?" Hinata asked soothingly.

"You won't be able to handle it Hinata."Kiba said his voice cracking. Hinata really wants to know who the bastard that hurt Kiba is, right now she doesn't care who it is.

"You can tell me Kiba. I can handle it. I p-promise you that I will stick by your side."Kiba took a deep breath and crushed what was left of the flower after plucking most of the petals. He opened his palm and allowed the wind to take the crushed remains into the sky.

"It was…it was…N…Naruto…"Kiba silenced when he said the blonde's name. Kiba's heart beat was speeding again. He's afraid of what Hinata would tell him. Hinata has told him that she has feelings for the fox-boy and it made him feel guilty for having a relationship with the blonde. Although now that Naruto has broken his heart, Kiba just hopes that Hinata won't hate him for this.

Hinata was completely shocked. The blonde she admired and has had a crush on for some time now is gay and broke Kiba's heart. Hinata remained silent for moments. Kiba thought she now hated him for this.

"I'm really sorry Hinata I just-"

"Why are you apologizing Kiba-kun? You have no reason to apologize…the one who needs to apologize is N-Naruto-kun."

Kiba's jaw dropped slightly. This was not the shy and quiet Hinata he has known. This Hinata interrupted him when he spoke and this Hinata wasn't mad at him for having been in a relationship with Naruto. The brunette slowly moved his head to the left to look at Hinata.

"Y-You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not Kiba…I'm just…disappointed in Naruto-kun." Kiba took a better look at Hinata's eyes and found them slowly getting watery. This was certainly puzzling.

"Why are you crying Hinata?"Kiba asked as soothingly as he could. Hinata blinked and let one tear come down her cheek.

"I never thought…Naruto was capable of such… actions."Hinata whispered while her tears came with more intensity. Kiba was with Hinata on that one. Naruto was never one to do anything so despicable, but seeing what he had done gave Kiba a whole new image of the blonde. Of course Kiba still couldn't deny that his feelings are still there. What was heartbreaking for the Inuzuka was that the blonde didn't really go far with him. Not that he wanted to. In fact Kiba wanted to wait but seeing as Naruto had already committed the mating act with another, it really brought pain in his heart, and the Inuzuka and fox-boy never even kissed each other once.

Kiba scooted slightly to the left and wrapped his arms around Hinata to pull her into a warming embrace. Hinata returned the gesture and she felt a bit anger directed towards Naruto. Her feelings of admiration were drowned out with anger that the blonde would do this to her best friend. Hinata would believe her teammate over her crush. Of course she still had doubt that Naruto would do such a thing. In moments the two friends broke the embrace and stared at the horizon. It relaxed Kiba that he finally told someone about his sexuality and the secret boyfriend he was with. Kiba now told himself that all that had gone between him and the fox-boy no longer existed…this is easier said than done, his feelings towards the blonde are still there and he knows it'll take a while before they disappear.

"Thank you Hinata…I'm glad I could tell you." Kiba said now laying on his back with his hands behind his head. Hinata smiled at him and continued her gaze at the flowers.

"Oh…before I forget…how long have you been there Shino?"Hinata instantly turned her head when Kiba mentioned the bug user's name. When Hinata looked behind her, and Kiba looked up, there was standing Aburame Shino with his hands in his pockets looking down on them.

"I have been here since Hinata sat next to you."Shino answered in his usual monotone voice. Kiba frowned at him.

"So you know."Kiba said a bit sternly. Shino nodded. The Aburame was there the whole time but it was a surprise to him that Kiba didn't notice him there. He would have suspected the Inuzuka to notice his scent.

"I thought you did. I could smell you the whole time."Kiba said now laughing. Hinata smiled that the depressing mood on Kiba's face has now been replaced with a smile and laugh.

"If you don't mind Hinata. Can I have a moment alone with Kiba?"Shino asked. Hinata didn't question him. She stood up and walked off into the forest to give them the alone time. Shino looked down at the dog boy and got right to the point.

"I can tell you're still upset. I can also tell that your feelings for Naruto haven't disappeared." Kiba groaned and sighed.

"Geez Shino, how can you read me like a book?" Kiba asked jokingly with a sly smile on his face.

"Because my bugs can catch the sorrowful aura you're giving off. I know you want to forget Naruto…but is that what you want Kiba?" Kiba sat up and shot Shino a frown of anger.

"Of course I want to forget Naruto…he broke my heart…and I can't be with someone who isn't loyal." Kiba is struggling with his feelings. Sense he just caught the blonde today, his feelings still remain strong. There is rage and anger towards the blonde for what he did and those feelings are urging Kiba to let go of the fox boy. Kiba sighed and whistled for his dog to come back to him.

The white pup halted his frolicking on the flowers and followed the whistle. When Akamaru reached his master, Kiba picked him up, stood up, and placed him on his shoulder.

"I know it'll be a while before I get completely over Naruto but I will. Seeing as I am no longer speaking to that blonde whore."Kiba spoke with joy. Shino smiled slightly under his jacket's collar. Something unknown to Shino made him happy around the dog-boy. When he overheard the Inuzuka's and Hyuuga's conversation, it angered him when he heard that Kiba has been having a secret relationship with Naruto, but he remembered Kiba say that the blonde broke his heart, it brought pure hatred for the fox-boy. As of now, Shino tells himself that he will not let Naruto get to Kiba unless Kiba is willing to.

Kiba walked up to Shino and smiled at the slightly taller boy.

"Thanks for the wise words Shino. But wait…since when do you comfort others?"Kiba asked with his eyebrows raised and head tilted slightly.

"You are my teammate Kiba and I cannot allow you to be stressed when we have a mission. If you are stressed, it could jeopardize the success of the mission."Shino explained. Kiba chuckled at his teammate's words.

"Looks like we have another mission huh? I thought we were supposed to practice and show our jutsus to Kurenai sensei."

"We did, until Kurenai was given a mission at the last minute. I was sent a letter from the Hokage telling me that we have a mission to deliver this simple scroll to a man at the border of Konoha and Suna." Shino reached into his right pants pocket and took out a scroll with a simple seal on it. Kiba looked at Shino curiously.

"What is this mission ranked?"

"Like I said, it's a simple delivery mission. In other words, it's just a C or D ranked mission."Kiba chuckled again then walked over to where Hinata waited. When he was a few feet from her he shot her a wide grin.

"We can go now Hinata. Shino just told me we have a delivery mission." Akamaru barked of excitement. Hinata nodded and walked next to Kiba on his left side while Shino walked on Kiba's right side. Shino had explained the mission to Hinata who seemed pretty happy about it. The trio walked towards the shops to buy supplies and some food just in case. On their walk there Shino and Hinata noticed the clothing Kiba was dressed in. Both looked at their teammate in awe at the corner of their eyes.

The Hyuuga and Aburame were surprised at the beauty that Kiba's body radiated. His clothing made him look so different but his wild hair kept the Kiba they knew there. Then there was the smell too. Whatever scent was coming off of Kiba it was intoxicating and it had both the bug user and pale eyed girl blush slightly. Shino thought Naruto must be a real idiot to screw up a relationship with Kiba. Hinata on the other hand understood why Naruto likes Kiba. The trio simply bought some kunai and some bread with a few steaks. When they were done collecting their supplies the trio walked to the park for some goofing off.

_Naruto_

Naruto has leaped off every roof top in Konoha with no success of finding Inuzuka Kiba. The blonde was about to give up until his eyes finally caught sight of the dog boy with Shino and Hinata walking towards the park. Naruto didn't instantly run there. He knew getting too close will allow Kiba to catch a whiff of his scent. Naruto jumped off the roof of the building he was on and slowly followed the trio.

The thoughts running through the blonde's mind are if Kiba was horribly mad at him to the point he'd kill him and if so what would he have to do to get the dog boy's trust back along with his affection. Naruto does like Kiba a whole lot inside. In truth Naruto has had a crush on Kiba since the academy and having him as his lover made Naruto happy for once in his life. The two boys kept their relationship real and strong. They both wanted to wait before having to commit the mating act but while he was with team seven, Sasuke kept coming on to him when Kakashi and Sakura weren't looking and when the two were alone. Naruto has never been touched like that in his life so he didn't really know how to react to the touches. Naruto soon found himself actually enjoying them which led to him and the Uchiha in bed.

Reflecting on what he did though makes him really guilty. Naruto did indeed like Kiba, but now that Kiba has caught him in such an act, he is fearful that the brunette will no longer speak to him or go near him. The blonde soon found himself following the trio to the park where they simply walked and looked around.

The blonde found Hinata walking towards a tree where she started practicing her gentle fist. Shino was spreading his arms to let his bugs come out and have some of the fresh air. The blonde's ocean blue eyes made their way to Kiba where he kept his gaze upon.

"I'll be over there in that little area with the flowers if you need me."Naruto heard Kiba tell Shino and Hinata. The white pup on Kiba's shoulder barked when the Inuzuka was leaving.

Naruto instantly followed. He was sure to be as sneaky as he could but of course he was no master at sneaking.

Shino turned his head slightly when he heard some rumbling in the bushes. Shino sent some of his bugs to go observe this and check to make sure nothing's wrong.

"Shino-kun is something wrong?"Hinata asked when she noticed the worried look Shino had.

"Nothing's wrong Hinata. I just thought I saw something in the bushes."Shino said calmly to make Hinata's concern lessen.

Naruto followed Kiba to an area blooming with flowers. Not as many flowers as the field next to the forest but it had an abundant of them. Naruto made his way to the top of a tree where he looked down on the dog-boy. Kiba walked into a circle that only had yellow flowers. The dog boy laid down on them with his hands behind his back. Akamaru walked to his master and climbed up to his chest where the pup lay on his tummy looking directly at Kiba's face.

"I think a nap will make me forget about that damn blonde don't you think Akamaru?" The pup barked, agreeing to his master's conclusion. The dog-boy looked down at his dog with his head slightly raised.

"Did I do something wrong Akamaru? Was I a bad lover?"Kiba asked his eyes slowly getting glassy.

"_Of course you didn't. You remained loyal and you never pressured Naruto into anything he didn't want to do. Naruto was the bad lover. He doesn't deserve you for what he's done."_ Akamaru barked to his master. Kiba smiled slightly at his dog.

"Thanks Akamaru. Well…right now I could use a small nap."Kiba soon closed his eyes and his breathing slowly became calmer and more peaceful. Akamaru did as his master did. Soon the dog-boy and pup were asleep. When Naruto was sure the two were asleep, he jumped off the tree branch he was standing on and walked slowly to the dog lover.

When Naruto reached Kiba he looked down on the dog lover. The flowers seemed to make him shine and the shade from the trees above along with the soothing sounds of the winds and the trees' branches moving calmed Naruto. He crouched down in front of the Inuzuka.

Naruto's eyes studied the dog-boy's body. The instant Naruto observed every detail of Kiba, he was left speechless. Naruto took a good look at Kiba's clothing and it was certainly the best he has seen Kiba wear. Kiba's wild brown hair without the headband did indeed make Kiba look wild yet tamed from the dog lover's clothing. Naruto had a red blush now. His eyes stared at the dog lover's lips. Naruto never felt such strong feelings for Kiba until now. The dog lover has never radiated such beauty.

Then, when Naruto took a whiff of Kiba's scent, he was struck with an intoxicating smell. Naruto's blush reddened and he now wanted to have Kiba again. He knows that from what Kiba had seen, the dog lover has by now ended the relationship.

The blonde was now leaning in for a kiss. The dog lover's lips looked so soft in the shade of the trees. Naruto was mere seconds from claiming those lips, until insects started swarming around his body.

"What the hell…get off!"Naruto demanded to the bugs, waking up Kiba in the process. The dog lover opened his eyes and as soon as they gazed upon Naruto next to him, the dog lover stood up quickly with Akamaru in his arms. Kiba walked a good distance away. He knows what has happened from the insects on the blonde.

"Well, well, well…looks like Naruto Uzumaki has come for a visit."Naruto heard from behind the trees surrounding him. Out of them appeared Shino and Hinata.

"Shino, what are you doing? Call your bugs off."Naruto pleaded. Shino didn't turn to look at him, neither did Hinata. The pair walked to Kiba who is leaning back on a tree with his dog in his arms.

"Shino…please get your bugs off of me."Naruto pleaded again. Shino shook his head then turned to face Kiba.

"Should I spare him Kiba?"Shino asked Kiba with his usual voice. Kiba looked at the blonde then at the bug user.

"Well…I no longer care for this 'thing' that lies before us. You can do whatever you want to him."Kiba's voice was emotionless but his eyes gave away his feelings. Naruto noticed this.

"Hi Kiba. Umm…why don't you and I talk for a while alone?"Naruto asked nervously with a nervous smile. Kiba shook his head before walking away.

"Sorry but I don't talk to people like you."Kiba said while he was walking out of the trees to the sidewalk the park has. Shino spread his arms and called off his insects when Kiba was out of view.

"Now…I'm only going to say this once so pay close attention. You are not to go near Kiba. If you do you will have to go through me and Hinata. Unless Kiba is willing to spare some time then we will allow it but right now don't go within ten feet of Kiba. Understand?"Shino explained in a deep intimidating voice. Hinata nodded her head to show she agreed with what Shino had said. Naruto is confused as to why the pair is suddenly treating him this way.

"HEY! Why are you guys acting this way? I haven't done anything to you."

"You may have not done anything to us but it's what you've done to Kiba. We know what you did Naruto. We know about the relationship and about your affair. Now you are no longer allowed to go near Kiba unless he says so."Shino explained his voice getting more intimidating.

"He's right Naruto…and I have to say…that is very disappointing of you…I never thought you would commit such actions." Hinata added with a bit of sorrow. The Hyuuga is still having a hard time accepting that Naruto would do such things but of course Kiba was not one to lie. Shino and Hinata soon walked away in the same direction Kiba had, leaving Naruto alone.

_Kiba_

Kiba awaited Shino and Hinata at the gate of the park. He was a bit freaked at finding Naruto when he awoke but he felt…joy that the blonde was there to talk to him. The thought of talking to Naruto did strike fear into him too. Kiba thinks it'll be about Naruto apologizing and that he'll be in a relationship with Sasuke from then on. Kiba didn't want to hear this from the fox-boy's mouth. In a few seconds Kiba could now see his teammates walking towards him.

"So what happened?" Kiba asked when the bug user and Hyuuga now reached him.

"Nothing…Shino just warned Naruto-kun not to go near you unless you are willing."

"Well sense tomorrow we leave for the mission, let's all go home and get some rest. The sun is starting to set anyhow."Kiba said and his dog barked of agreement. The bug user and Hyuuga nodded in agreement. The trio walked together for a while until they had to go their separate ways towards their own homes. When Kiba reached his home he climbed up the wall to his bedroom window. The Inuzuka opened his window and quietly jumped in the house. Kiba took off his footwear and instantly jumped on his bed.

Kiba had his hands behind his head while he stared upwards at the ceiling. His dog was curled up into a ball next to him.

The Inuzuka has bundled up his emotions and now that he is all alone with his dog, Kiba's tears are slowly developing. Kiba kept asking himself what he could have done better or what he had done wrong. The tears now flooded his eyes and one made its way down. Kiba kept refusing to cry. He didn't want to show weakness towards anyone but the blonde struck something in Kiba's heart. Kiba doesn't know what it is, and it scares him to think of what it could be. Kiba turned on his right side. Kiba closed his eyes, hoping that there would be refuge from his pain in the world of slumber.

Unknown to Kiba, Hana heard his sobs and she could smell his tears. This puzzled Hana. She knew that it would take something serious to make her brother shed tears. Hana quietly walked down stairs to the kitchen where Tsume was washing some dishes.

"So what's wrong with Kiba?"Tsume asked not turning to look at her daughter.

"I don't know…but it had to be something serious if it made Kiba shed tears. "

"Hmm…I don't think it's very serious. Everyone has to shed tears every now and again. Maybe they weren't even tears of sorrow."Tsume said.

"I heard him sob and he didn't even come and tell us he was home. He jumped in through his bedroom window."

"He is a wild boy after all. I don't expect him to come home through the front door every time. But if you are worried about this, talk to him in the morning and see if it's anything serious. Right now this doesn't seem like a problem." Even though Tsume had said these words, she is curious as to what could have made Kiba produce tears, but it's too soon to jump to conclusions as to why Kiba cried. Tsume shrugged it off. She hoped that this was not the sign of something more serious to come.

_Naruto_

The blonde walked to his home in silence and sorrow. The blonde feels some anger towards Kiba. He knew that Kiba would be upset but he didn't think that the Inuzuka would tell Shino and Hinata. Now not only does Kiba probably hate him but now the bug user and Hyuuga are obstacles for him to talk to Kiba alone. When Naruto reached his apartment he only took off his shoes and instantly lay on his back against his bed sheets.

"Damn it…now how will I get Kiba back?"Naruto thought aloud.

"**You really messed up this time kit. I am surprised that you drove away dog-boy."**

"_But…those touches from Sasuke just… felt so good..."_

"**They may have felt good but the consequences from your actions don't feel good do they? Sasuke kept touching you and seducing you when Kiba waited for when you were ready. It turns out you wasted it on that Uchiha boy. Now you must earn dog-boy's trust again."**

"_I know that…I just hope he doesn't hate me."_

"**Well…he might…but we are going to get dog-boy back."**Kyuubi said.

"_You're going to help me"_ Naruto said hopefully.

"**Of course I will. But you have to be loyal to him. If you break his heart again I swear I will make your body feel like hell every minute of your life." **Kyuubi threatened. Naruto nodded at the fox's words. Naruto doesn't feel pain like Kiba does but he does feel guilt for it. After taking a good look at Kiba at the park his feelings have skyrocketed. Naruto lay in his bed reflecting on the moments he had with Kiba. Eventually the blonde's eyes were too heavy and they closed, sending him to the world of slumber.

**A/N:**Well…tell me what you think. Please review. I guess this is the longest chapter I've ever written…Anyway…I don't know if I should continue this. Also I'm wondering if I should leave Kiba alone with just Hinata and Shino or if he should get back together with Naruto. You can tell me this in the review. Again please review to tell me what you thought. Until next time…

See Ya!


	2. Starting the mission

**Disclaimer:** I of course do not own Naruto. Not a single character and I sure wished that I owned Kiba Inuzuka.

**A/N:** I am so happy about the last chapter. Everyone who reviewed deserves a second chapter. Here it is so enjoy…

_Kiba_

Kiba slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight piercing through his bedroom window shone on his face. Kiba's eyes twitched slightly from the bright intrusion. Slowly the dog-boy's eyes adjusted to the light and he sat up on his bed. The Inuzuka looked to his left and found his white furred companion still wrapped up in a ball asleep. The brunette smiled warmly at how cute his comrade looks. The dog lover gently slid off the bed so he won't disturb the pup's sleep. Kiba walked to his door and gently opened and closed it.

The boy walked to the bathroom and from there he brushed his teeth and took a warm shower. The boy walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist when he finished his morning routine. Kiba felt more cheerful than he has yesterday but the pain over Naruto's actions is still there. Kiba walked into his room and found his best friend chewing on the sheets of the bed.

"Akamaru…how many times do I have to tell you not to chew on the sheets?"Kiba joked. Akamaru halted his chewing and looked in the direction of the door where his master stood. The pup shot his master a puppy smile and let go of the sheets that were in his mouth. Kiba smirked at his dog.

"Next time if you want to chew on something go chew Hana's shoes."Kiba joked again. Akamaru barked happily at his master. The pup is confused at the sudden mood change of his master. One day he's depressed than the next day he's all cheerful.

"_You're sure happy today."_The dog commented. Kiba shot his dog a glare then moved to his closet to collect some fresh clean clothing.

"I'm trying to forget about that blonde whore. I want to at least have a smile on my face. I'm not going to get all depressed and negative over it."Kiba told his dog. Of course Kiba is still struggling, but he told himself that if he's going to feel pain, then might as well disguise it with a smile. Kiba had collected his clothing and dressed quickly in his usual attire. The Inuzuka felt like his old self again. His outfit yesterday was comfortable and made him feel handsome but he felt dirty sense it was all for the whiskered boy. The Inuzuka was now fully dressed with his shoes and all. Kiba walked to Akamaru and lifted him off the bed then placed the pup inside his jacket against his chest. Then Kiba picked up his backpack and packed some clothing just in case the mission would take days. He placed the backpack on his bed after packing his supplies and clothes.

"Now for a little breakfast and then we leave for the mission." Akamaru barked from excitement.

The dog-boy walked out of his room and downstairs towards the kitchen to serve himself some cereal. While walking downstairs, he sniffed what smelled like pancakes. When he walked into the kitchen, he found Hana at the stove with an apron and she had a spatula in her hand. Kiba looked around and found a plate on the table with two pancakes and a glass of milk next to it.

"You're finally awake."Hana commented with a smile.

"Good morning Hana. Whose pancakes are those?"Kiba asked pointing at the plate. Hana giggled.

"Why they're for you little brother. Sit down and enjoy."Hana answered with a smile. Kiba hesitantly walked to the chair. He sat down, picked up his fork, and started eating slowly.

"So how was your day yesterday?"Hana asked after some moments.

"It was fine I guess. Nothing special."Kiba lied. He doesn't want to tell his family about his sexuality or Naruto yet. Hana finished with the final pancake and she turned off the stove.

"Then why were you crying yesterday?"Kiba froze when she asked this. He didn't think anyone would notice.

"I was just…happy that I have a new mission."Hana didn't believe a single word. She knows Kiba isn't very smart when it comes to making up lies. This leads to miserable attempts and very absurd stories. Hana sighed and placed the pot she made the pancakes with in the sink while the other pancakes she made are on a plate on the countertop. She turned to her brother. She looked at his plate and noticed it spotless.

Kiba drank his milk in seconds then stood up.

"I got to go Hana. I have a mission today. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I think it'll be a few days or so."Kiba quickly went up to his room for his backpack and as soon as he had it on his back he ran downstairs.

"See you later Hana." Kiba called out and Akamaru barked before they bolted out the door. Hana stared at the door dumbfounded. Kiba sure acted differently today. Hana sighed.

"I hope you're not going insane Kiba."Hana commented and walked back into the kitchen. She wondered if Kiba may have had a nightmare and cried in his sleep. This may be unlikely but it does happen. Hana hoped it was this. Tsume walked down from her room towards the kitchen when she heard Kiba leave.

"So what did he say?"Tsume asked Hana her arms crossed and sitting down on a chair at the table.

"He said he cried because he was happy he has a new mission."Tsume laughed at this.

"That has got to be the stupidest reason to cry. My son sure is a horrible liar."Tsume laughed. Hana shook her head from disappointment at her mother. Why didn't her mother take this seriously she asked herself.

_Naruto_

The blonde is seated on a chair at his table eating some of his ramen. Naruto woke up early to look for his Kiba and explain to him the situation. The blonde actually had a good sleep tonight even with the guilt in him. His dream was haunted by the dog-boy on this particular night. Last night his dream involved a naked Kiba and a naked Naruto. The blonde blushed when he remembered the dream. Naruto has only done that with Sasuke. Of course he deeply regretted doing that but he wondered what it would feel like with Kiba. When he finished his ramen he put on his shoes and ran out the door to go find Kiba hopefully alone.

_Kiba_

The Inuzuka walked on the streets towards the gate of Konoha. He stared up at the sky every now and again which led to his thoughts of the blonde. He wondered where the blonde is or what the blonde was doing. He hopes that this mission will get him to forget the whiskered boy.

_Naruto_

Naruto leaped from rooftop to rooftop on his search for the Inuzuka boy. In minutes his eyes caught sight of a brunette boy walking in the direction of the gate. He jumped off the roof he was standing on and ran after the boy. In seconds he could see that it was the Inuzuka boy.

"**Now's your chance to try and talk to him alone."**Kyuubi told Naruto. The blonde hopes that Kiba will give him some time.

Kiba walked lost in his thoughts. He is thinking of what Naruto could be doing right now. These thoughts were interrupted when he caught a whiff of his ex-lover's scent. The brunette looked behind him only to find the whiskered boy running towards him. Kiba groaned from anger but his heart was doing back flips to see the blonde coming for him.

"KIBA!!!"Naruto yelled out. The brunette ignored him and continued walking. Naruto caught up with Kiba and walked next to the dog-boy.

"Kiba…Kiba…can we talk?"Naruto panted. Kiba still ignored him.

"Look…I know you're mad at me but please understand that it was all a mistake."Kiba still ignored him. Naruto doesn't like being ignored and right now he needs Kiba to listen.

"Kiba please listen to me!"Naruto pleaded. The blonde walked in front of the brunette to stop his advances.

"Get out of my way Naruto."Kiba growled. Naruto shot the brunette a sad look and it seemed to have an effect. Kiba now had a red blush developing. Naruto smirked when he noticed it.

"Naruto…get-out-of-my-way."Kiba said boringly. Kiba's heart was racing. He wants to be with Naruto again but after what the blonde did makes him question if the whiskered boy will remain loyal. His anger is still in his mind telling him to hate the blonde boy and his heart is constantly telling him to forgive and to give one last chance. Kiba was now lost in thought while Naruto kept his gaze on him.

"Kiba…"Naruto could tell Kiba was in his trance and he wanted to take advantage of this opportunity. Naruto walked closer to Kiba and when he was mere inches from Kiba's face, he whispered the Inuzuka's name. The brunette snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name and when he took notice of how close Naruto is, his blush reddened tenfold. Naruto was enjoying this and he thought that now would be a good time to be Kiba's first kiss. Unlike Naruto who has already had his first kiss thanks to Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba hasn't had anyone claim his lips. Naruto will make sure that he is the only one to claim those lips for him only. Naruto leaned on Kiba and Akamaru was barking at the blonde. Naruto leaned to Kiba's right ear.

"Maybe now I can give you your first kiss Kiba."Naruto whispered seductively. Kiba's heart was just about ready to explode. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to be with him, but his mind kept refusing to give in. Without thinking, the brunette pushed the blonde. Naruto was caught off guard by this and fell to the ground on his bottom.

"I-I c-can't talk right now. I-I have a-a mission."Kiba stuttered. He was about to give in until Akamaru bit his shirt and that's when Kiba pushed Naruto. Kiba then ran off to stop anymore advances. Naruto was a bit pissed when he heard Kiba mention he has a mission but he wondered if he could go on that same mission with Kiba. With that in mind he ran as fast as he could towards the Hokage's office to request Tsunade to join Kiba.

_Kiba_

The brunette ran to the gate of Konoha. His feelings are getting unbearable. He was just about to give into his desires but his dog saved him. Kiba looked down at his dog and petted him softly on the head.

"Thanks boy. You really saved my butt back there."Akamaru barked happily up at his master. The pup could tell his master was about to give into that unfaithful boy and he is proud of himself for stopping the advances. Minutes later the Inuzuka could already see the gate and not surprisingly his teammates are there waiting patiently for him.

"How are you this morning Kiba-kun?"Hinata asked when Kiba reached them.

"I've felt better b-but I'm alright."Kiba's moment with the blonde has made his body shiver slightly from anxiousness. The brunette's body is still shivering and it is slightly noticeable to his teammates.

"Are you alright Kiba? Your body seems anxious about something."Shino asked and commented.

"Who me? Of course I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about, now let's just get this mission over with."Kiba said nervously then started walking out of the gates. Hinata looked at Shino with a worried look and her right hand at her lips nervously.

"I'm getting worried for Kiba. Do you think that maybe Naruto got to him Shino?"Shino wondered what it could be that made Kiba shiver and it instantly struck him, his insects just caught traces of Naruto's scent and chakra on the brunette. Shino frowned at this. What is Naruto's scent doing on Kiba and what could the blonde have done to the brunette? Shino questioned in his mind.

"Perhaps Hinata. Right now we should help Kiba forget about him."Shino said in his usual monotone voice. The pair soon followed their brunette teammate out of the village.

_Naruto_

"Aw come on. Please let me join Kiba on his mission!"Naruto pleaded to the Hokage who is working on her paperwork.

"I said no Naruto. It's just a simple delivery mission that doesn't require a squad of four. They've probably left by now so I doubt you'll catch up to them. Why do you want to go with them anyway?"

"I just want to resolve a little problem I have with Kiba and I can't if Kiba is away."Naruto said now smashing his palms on Tsunade's desk. The Hokage was a bit agitated by this but kept her cool.

"How many times do I have to say no?"She asked in a deep scary voice. Naruto was fearful when he heard her speak to him like that but he came up with a plan. Naruto looked at the Hokage with puppy dog eyes and had his hands in front of him in a begging manner. Tsunade took one look at him and fell prey to the fox-boy's look. The Hokage sighed from defeat.

"If I let you go then will you leave me alone?"She asked exhaustingly. Naruto nodded with a wide grin.

"Then you may go but you better hurry. You don't know how far they've gone." Naruto shot the Hokage a smile then ran out the door. Tsunade sighed from annoyance.

"Sometimes I wonder why I endure that kid."Tsunade told herself.

The blonde didn't waste any time chasing after squad eight. He didn't even go to his apartment to pack some supplies for clothing, he simply ran towards the gate.

"**I guess now you have more time with dog-boy but be cautious around him. If the bug-boy and pale eyed girl are with him, they won't let you go near him."**Kyuubi told Naruto. Right now the blonde doesn't care what Shino or Hinata would do to him. He wants Kiba back and from the brunette's reaction to his presence earlier makes it clear to the blonde that Kiba wants him back too. Now all he has to do is prove that it was all a mistake and that who he really wants is the Inuzuka boy. "Now I'll just have to persuade Kiba to come back to me."Naruto thought aloud with a smirk. He reached the gates and ran out into the clearing to get his lover back.

_Kiba_

The trio known as squad eight walked slowly towards their destination. It was silent besides the sound of the wind blowing and some wildlife in the trees. Kiba enjoys these kinds of noises. The sounds of nature relax him. Hinata looked at the corner of her eye to her left at the brunette and smiled when she saw the dog-boy relaxed. Shino also felt happy for this. Maybe this mission will help Kiba forget about the damn fox-boy and help him move on to another. Shino blushed when he thought about that. Why would he suddenly want Kiba to move on so quickly? Why would he want Kiba to get another lover? His thoughts suddenly pictured if Kiba was his lover. Shino's face now reddened horribly from such thoughts. Kiba could smell the bug user's change in mood and wondered what it could be.

"You alright Shino? Your scent has suddenly changed."Kiba asked curiously. Shino shook his head to signal him nothing was wrong.

"Of course I'm alright Kiba. I just feel a little light headed is all."Shino answered in his monotone voice. Kiba thought for a minute of how Shino answered and it was in his usual voice so the Inuzuka shrugged it off. The trio walked in peace and harmony for minutes until soon the brunette caught whiff of a familiar blonde's scent. Kiba's breathing started getting rapid and his heart rate increased again.

"G-guys…it looks like we have company."Kiba said his voice cracking. Shino soon knew who it was from his insects. How he hated that whiskered blonde. What could he possibly want and what is he doing following them?

"Hinata, Naruto is on his way here. We need to protect Kiba now."Shino told Hinata who nodded at his words. Shino and Hinata walked closer to Kiba on both of his sides, Shino being on the brunette's left and the Hyuuga on his right. Seconds later footsteps could be heard and the Hyuuga could see the orange color of the whiskered boy's outfit.

"KIBA!!" The trio heard from the incoming figure. Kiba's heart sped up and his teammates waited to see what the blonde wanted. The whiskered male reached them in seconds and he stood across from them panting.

"State your business."Shino demanded sternly. Kiba frowned at the orange clothed boy and Hinata looked at him with a bit of pity.

"I…I'm here…to join… you guys… on… your mission."The fox-boy panted. Kiba and Shino frowned while Hinata gasped.

"Prove it then."Kiba demanded quickly. Naruto's heart dropped at that question. He doesn't have anything to prove he is included in this mission now too.

"Well…I don't have proof but when we return you could ask Tsunade. Oh and If you torture me, all I'll have to do is let Tsunade know what you guys did and she'll have your heads." Naruto stated with a cocky grin. Team eight sighed from being defeated so easily. The trio knows that Tsunade is very fond of Naruto and if they do him harm then it will mean certain death.

"Fine…"Shino hissed with venom.

"But remember…don't go anywhere near Kiba or me and Hinata will have to get a hold of you."Shino reminded the whiskered boy angrily. The blonde nodded with a serious look and then walked up to them so that he was walking next to Hinata. Shino kept glancing at the fox-boy to make sure he wouldn't do anything funny. Hinata blushed having the blonde next to her but reminded herself that he's gay. Kiba felt really uncomfortable with the blonde joining them. Just when he thought he could have some time without the blonde around it turns out he's joining his team on their delivery mission. The dog lover's body shook every passing second and he didn't know why. Soon Kiba couldn't take it anymore and he decided to end it his own way.

Kiba ran ahead of the path without acknowledging his teammates.

"Where are you going Kiba-kun?"Hinata yelled out as loud as she could.

"Why don't we have a small race just to get there faster?"Kiba yelled back still running. Naruto saw this as his opportunity and ran ahead instantly when Kiba finished his sentence. Shino and Hinata's jaw dropped at the situation. They simply cannot allow Naruto to get to Kiba. The Aburame and Hyuuga soon followed after the blonde.

Kiba was running to tire himself out and to get rid of the shivers that result from being near Naruto. In seconds he could hear footsteps behind him. When the brunette looked behind him, he felt butterflies in his stomach and yet powerful fury when he saw it to be his ex-lover chasing after him. Kiba sprinted as fast as he could but the blonde still caught up with him and was now running next to him.

"Get away Naruto!"Kiba yelled at his right where the fox-boy ran.

"I'm just going to ask you if we could make a deal. If I win this race then you are mine again." The blonde stated with a grin. Kiba had a blush developing but soon was replaced with a frown.

"Fat chance! I regret having been with you Naruto. In fact, all of it meant nothing."Kiba said flatly. Naruto's heart ached when he heard those words and Kiba honestly hated himself for stating such a lie. Kiba instantly halted his running and Naruto copied his actions. Kiba was behind Naruto by a few feet and soon Shino and Hinata caught up with them. Hinata looked at the whiskered boy then at the brunette and noticed both boys staring deeply into each other's eyes. Hinata noticed that the blonde's seemed to have pain while Kiba's looked emotionless.

"Don't run off like that again."Shino commented. Kiba nodded and walked next to Hinata's right. Naruto walked slowly towards Shino who scowled at him. The next hours of walking were completely silent except for the sound of their footsteps. The whole time Naruto kept running Kiba's words in his head. They have made quite an impact on him. Soon the sun started to set and Shino stopped walking.

"The sun is starting to set. We should set up camp now." Shino commented. The dog lover and Hyuuga nodded at his words and set their backpacks down. Naruto looked at his back and soon took notice that he has nothing with him. The blonde turned to the trio with a nervous smile while his left hand was scratching the back of his head.

"I came here in such a rush I forgot to pack any stuff or a tent."Naruto laughed nervously. Kiba rolled his eyes at the fox-boy's stupidity and the other two shinobi sighed.

"You can share my tent Naruto-kun."Hinata commented with a bright blush. Naruto thought about his choices. Shino would definitely kill him and Kiba wouldn't even look him in the eye with the spark he found when the two were together and sleeping outside wouldn't be good.

"Alright Hinata. Are you sure it's no trouble?"Naruto asked with a grin.

"Not at all Naruto."Hinata said with a small smile. Hinata hoped she could talk to the blonde about his and the brunette's relationship. She wanted to see if Kiba is having the wrong idea about the fox-boy. In minutes everyone besides Naruto had their own tent up. Shino quietly entered his without a word and Kiba crawled into his shortly after. In seconds that left the whiskered boy and Hyuuga. The two crawled inside the Hyuuga's tent with a bit discomfort from the small amount of space. Both their backs were touching. Hinata remained silent for a few moments before bringing up the courage to speak.

"W-why did you do that…to Kiba-kun?"Hinata asked quietly. Naruto shifted a bit but spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Why…did you cheat on Kiba?"Hinata asked again. Naruto thought about it and he didn't even know why he slept with the damn Uchiha.

"I…don't know Hinata. But please understand…I want to be with Kiba again."

"Naruto…how could you do such a thing?"Hinata whispered with a hint of pain.

"I don't know Hinata I just… wasn't thinking right…and now I regret hurting Kiba like that. I want him to come back to me."Hinata heard Naruto's voice crack slightly when he said those words. Honestly, Naruto's eyes are watering. The words Kiba said about their relationship not meaning anything really struck his heart.

"I'm really sorry Hinata. I'm really sorry for hurting Kiba like I did. I just want him in my arms."Naruto's eyes let go of the water droplets. Hinata thought about what he said and thought maybe he does mean it. Perhaps Naruto does regret what he did and wants to apologize to Kiba for his mistake. These thoughts lightened her view on the blonde and she wanted to see him happy too. Hinata knows now that it'll be best if the two boys ended up together again. She knows it would make both boys happy. Hinata now had to decide if she wants to help Kiba avoid the blonde or help Naruto get Kiba back for his happiness. She doesn't like hearing the blonde's voice with sorrow or pain. Hinata thought about it and soon she came up with a decision. The Hyuuga closed her eyes and waited for tomorrow.

Kiba in his own tent was having trouble getting to sleep. His companion Akamaru is laying on the right side of Kiba who is laying on his right side looking directly at his puppy. The pup couldn't get any sleep either from his master's stress. It worried the pup too much. Eventually Kiba shook his puppy to wake him up if he was asleep.

"Akamaru…Akamaru…"The white pup turned his head slightly to look at his master.

"_Yes…how can I help you Mr. Master?" _Akamaru barked sarcastically.

"I don't know what to do. I want to hate Naruto…but I want to be with him again at the same time."Kiba whispered. The pup looked at his master with a bit of pity. The pup thought his master would probably be in this kind of situation.

"_Just follow your heart."_The dog barked then went back to his slumber.

"Everyone says that…"Kiba whispered a bit annoyed then closed his eyes for his own sleep.

_The next morning_

Kiba was the first to wake. He sat up in his tent and yawned. The dog lover looked to his puppy to find him still asleep.

"_Oh well…I'll let him sleep for a bit longer. Besides, it seems too early for anyone to wake right now."_Kiba thought. He crawled out of his tent and noticed no one has woken up yet. He sniffed the air and he realized that one teammate is awake but he doesn't care about that right now. Kiba then thought a quick soak would be good if he could sniff out a stream or lake. He stood up and sniffed around until he caught the scent of running water. He followed it quickly to make sure he'll be back before his teammates wake up.

_Naruto_

Naruto woke to the sounds of footsteps outside. Naruto gently sat up and peeked out of the tent through the slit at the entrance and saw Kiba fully awake. Naruto questioned what the dog-boy was doing up so early. Then in an instant Kiba made a run for it towards who knows where. The blonde crawled out of his tent and followed suit.

_Kiba & Naruto_

Kiba jogged at a steady pace towards the water scent and in seconds he found a small river, big enough for him to bathe in and small enough for the rapids to be weak so they wouldn't wash him away. Kiba unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off then pulled his shirt over his head to remove it. He folded them neatly and placed them on a large rock. He slid off his shoes and socks. Finally were his shorts. The dog lover walked slowly into the stream and allowed the water to ravish him. For the first time since two days ago he has been able to relax. Unknown to the dog-boy there was a peeping tom in the bushes.

The blonde was hiding in the bushes to make sure Kiba won't see him. Of course he will have to reveal his prescence pretty soon from the brunette's sense of smell. He heard the stream of water and soon he heard splashing. The whiskered male knows what's happening and he tried to stop himself from looking but curiosity got the best of him. Naruto peeked and saw most of Kiba's naked glory except that the brunette is wearing boxers.

Naruto nearly drooled when he laid eyes on Kiba's body. During their relationship the blonde never did see the brunette without clothing on and this was certainly more than he had expected. Kiba's perfectly balanced tanned skin, his brunette hair shining with the water, lean yet muscular arms, a nice round ass, strong looking chest and perfect sized Pecs too. The dog-boy's body seemed perfect. The blonde now wanted the boy more than he did at the park.

Kiba enjoyed splashing around the water. He was having some fun even if it's just him and in the morning. The brunette played with the fish that swam in the river and enjoyed the sound of the running water. The dog lover started to giggle a bit at his playful behavior. But he heard rumbling in the bushes. The Inuzuka stopped all movement when he heard these noises and looked in the direction it came from.

"Who's there?"Kiba demanded. The bushes started moving again and in seconds emerged the blonde whiskered boy named Naruto. Kiba frowned at him and turned his back on him.

"How are you Kiba?"Naruto asked politely. Kiba ignored him.

"Look I know you're mad and all but why won't you believe me when I say that it was all a mistake. I really want… you."Kiba chuckled at the pitiful words.

"If that were true you wouldn't have done that in the first place. Now stop acting like you want me back. You and I both know you're lying and that you're just acting. Now just leave me alone."Kiba explained flatly. Naruto felt water in his eyes but held it back. The dog-boy's words seemed like the ones he told him yesterday.

"How could you say what you did yesterday?"Naruto questioned to the brunette.

"Hmm…Let me think…Oh yeah…It's obvious that our relationship didn't mean anything to you if you slept with Sasuke."Kiba mocked turning to now look at the blonde. Kiba was leaning forward slightly and his index finger rose while the others are curled up to make him look smart.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A MISTAKE!!"Naruto yelled tears of frustration coming down his whiskered face. Kiba felt pain from the blonde's emotional outburst but he wants Naruto to know pain as unbearable as he felt when he caught him with Sasuke.

"Sorry…but me and you ended two days ago."That instant Naruto ran straight towards the brunette. The dog lover didn't expect that and gasped when Naruto took hold of his shoulders and threw him at the riverbank. Then Naruto jumped on top of the brunette with his hands holding the dog lover's shoulders down and one leg on both sides of Kiba. Naruto looked down on him.

"Kiba please believe me that I regret doing that. I want to be with you again."Kiba looked at the blonde's face and frowned.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO COME BACK TO YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID!!!"Kiba yelled some tears of his own falling.

"IF YOU ARE DISLOYAL ENOUGH TO DO THAT TO ME THEN I CAN'T TRUST YOU!!"Kiba's eyes soon lost trace of the tears and he smirked up at the fox-boy with an evil look in his eyes.

"Besides…I enjoy watching you suffer as much pain as I did when I caught you."Kiba's feelings were at war at this point. He doesn't like to watch the fox-boy in despair but his anger and frustration enjoyed the pain the blonde is feeling.

"Kiba…please…I'm sorry…"Naruto pleaded. Kiba soon realized the grip on him loosened and he instantly pushed the boy off of him. Naruto almost hit the water but barely missed it. Kiba walked over to the rock with his clothing and dressed quickly when he reached them.

"I'll see ya at camp."Kiba said before leaping off into the trees back to his teammates.

_Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru…_

Akamaru slowly opened his puppy eyes and stood up sleepily. The white pup looked at his side for his master only to find empty space. Akamaru's drowsiness was soon forgotten when he noticed this. The pup ran out of the tent and started barking. This woke up Shino and Hinata. The bug user and Hyuuga crawled out of their tents still a bit sleepy.

"What is it Akamaru?"Shino asked. The pup kept barking at open space. Hinata soon took notice that the blonde isn't in the tent asleep. Hinata stood up and looked worried.

"Naruto-kun isn't here."Hinata commented. Shino stood up too and walked to her.

"Naruto isn't with you? And where is Kiba?" The bug user just realized that Kiba is gone too. Akamaru barked for a few more seconds before stopping and shook his tail happily looking at the forest. Shino and Hinata looked in the direction the pup is looking and soon enough a certain dog-boy emerged from the shadows. When Kiba reached them he simply picked up Akamaru and started packing up his tent.

"Where were you?"Shino asked when Kiba had his tent in his backpack and had the backpack on his back ready to leave.

"I just left to go take a quick soak. I found a river nearby and there I washed off a bit."Kiba answered with a smile. Shino was a bit suspicious about Kiba but shrugged it off seeing as Kiba wouldn't lie to him…often.

"Come on Hinata. We have to pack up our tents too."Hinata nodded at Shino. In minutes the bug user and Hyuuga had their tents in their backpacks and had their packs on their backs. Hinata looked around and almost forgot that Naruto isn't with them.

"Hey…where's Naruto?"Hinata asked. In seconds the blonde walked out of the trees around them. Hinata waved at him but the blonde didn't respond. Shino glanced at the fox-boy then looked ahead of their path.

"Now let's continue on our mission."Shino said. Kiba and Hinata nodded. The blonde gave a fake smirk and smile. Then the four shinobi continued to their destination.

**A/N:** Well…here's chapter two. I'm so happy with the last chapter and I guess I have decided that I will continue this story. Although I still have to ask my readers if you would like Naruto and Kiba back together, if the majority of you want the two boys together than I will see what I can do. Please review. Big thanks to my reviewers. I will make chapter three in a while though but it'll be here. Again, please review to tell me what you think. Well…until next time. See Ya! Oh and one more thing…I'm terribly sorry if this wasn't such a good chapter, I will try harder in the next one. Okay…See Ya!


	3. First Kiss

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto. The story and plot I do own but the characters I do not own.

* * *

**A/N:** Well…I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I have said it would take me a while but chapter three is here. Now…Enjoy…

The squad of four shinobi continued on their mission. It was silent. Not even the sound of wildlife was heard. This day seems very depressing. Shino and Hinata don't appreciate the silence. The two can sense the tension and really they feel very uncomfortable. Why did Naruto have to come with them? He has ruined what could've been a relaxing period for Kiba and he's included in the mission whether team eight likes it or not. The silence was broken from the loud roar of thunder. The instant it was heard Naruto jumped up slightly from his fear of thunder. Team eight simply looked up and noticed how dramatically the sky has changed. Once calm and bright, the sky is now consumed by large black clouds, darkening it.

"It seems it's going to be a raining soon."Shino commented looking up at the darkened sky. Hinata is a bit worried about the storm. It's so sudden one can suspect a ninja could've unleashed it. The dog lover stared up at the sky with understanding. The dog-boy visualized the sky as his heart, beautiful and bright and the dark clouds as his anger and frustration that Naruto brought upon him. Kiba blinked multiple times up at the clouds. Eventually Kiba had envy for the sky. He knows the clouds will only be there for a short period of time or maybe longer, but he knows that the sky will shine again when the clouds subside. Will the clouds Naruto brought upon him ever disappear like the sky? Kiba thought about it for a few seconds and didn't think they will anytime soon.

"We should hurry."Shino added. The Inuzuka and Hyuuga nodded at their teammate while Naruto kept a clueless face. In the next second team eight ran down the path, leaving Naruto behind for a few seconds before he followed. The squad of four ran for about twenty minutes when the first drop of water fell and landed on the brunette's nose. The dog lover twitched slightly from the tiny impact and moments later he could see a cabin in the distance.

"Hey Shino, I can see a cabin a few yards from here."Kiba said pointing at it. The squad of four stopped their jogging and looked at the structure.

"Good job Kiba. Our client should be there."Shino commented. The bug user stared at the environment and is a bit suspicious from the looks of it. The farther the four shinobi followed the path, the number of trees decreased and soon only rocks and sand was visible. To see black clouds up in the sky in the desert doesn't occur very often. Shino shrugged it off and started walking towards the cabin with his teammates following. Moments later the four shinobi are at the doorstep of the cabin. Shino knocked on it lightly three times and waited. There was silence but seconds later footsteps could be heard. Then the door opened.  
The four shinobi studied the figure at the door. A woman in a black robe with black hair and red eyes was visible. She seemed about a few inches taller than Shino, she had tan skin, and wrapped around her neck was a headband with Suna's symbol.

The woman's eyes looked over at the four shinobi at her doorstep and she noticed their headbands and she soon knew why they're here.

"You four are here to deliver a scroll, are you not?"The woman asked.

"Yes ma'am. Is this the scroll you need?"Shino reached into his right pants pocket and pulled out the scroll and handed it to the woman. The woman looked at it up and down and at all sides. When she finished studying it she smiled.

"Yep. This is the scroll. Thank you for delivering it."The woman looked at the background and soon noticed the sky consumed in black clouds. She felt a bit of pity for the four Konoha ninja but she can't do anything about it.

"Thanks for delivering it. Now I would recommend you leaving immediately from the looks of those clouds." When she finished her sentence, she closed the door on the ninja. Shino felt annoyed, Naruto didn't care, Hinata looked a bit confused, and Kiba was pissed.

"That's it!? Jeez, you could've at least given us a tip or something!"Kiba yelled angrily at the door. Shino took Kiba by the hood of his jacket and dragged him away a few feet with the blonde and Hyuuga following.

"Don't do that again. That is disappointing I know but we have to deal with it. Now we have to hurry and find a safe place incase rain starts pouring down." Shino told a pouting Kiba. The bug user let go of his hood and started running with the others behind. The four shinobi ran for hours and the clouds didn't subside, neither did they drop water on them, which only made them more suspicious of what it could be. The shinobi were already out of the desert and back on the path in the forest. Soon enough the sun started setting once again. The shinobi halted their steps and stood where they were.

"I guess we'll have to set up camp here."Shino said observing the area while Hinata and Kiba dropped their backpacks on the ground.

"I'll set up the tents and camp, Hinata, you go with Naruto and search for some firewood, and you Kiba, try to sniff out any bodies of water so we can wash up."Shino instructed firmly. Hinata didn't hesitate and she walked into the trees with the blonde behind her to retrieve what they were instructed to bring. Kiba didn't waste time either; he raised his head and sniffed the air for any whiff of water like the river before. Akamaru barked when he caught a whiff of water and Kiba looked down at his dog proudly.

"Lead the way Akamaru."Kiba told the pup. The dog lover started following Akamaru's barking instruction but eventually his own nose caught the smell. Shino took the liberty building everyone's tents and making a small circle of rocks where the fire will be burning. He removed the tents from Hinata's and Kiba's backpacks and started making them. His brunette teammate returned in minutes with a wide grin while he is finishing Hinata's tent.

"Shino! There's a waterfall not very far from here. It's very beautiful and the water is crystal clear."The Inuzuka reported with excitement. Shino sighed and finished up the tents while the dog lover played with Akamaru until Hinata and the whiskered boy returned holding sticks and logs of wood.

"This is as much as we could find Shino."Hinata panted after dropping her share of wood and the blonde dropped his own soon after.

"That's good enough. Now each one of us can go take a bath one at a time at a waterfall Kiba sniffed out for some privacy. Hinata, you're going first, seeing as you are the only female here."Shino told Hinata who nodded and slightly blushed. The Hyuuga walked up to her brunette teammate and the dog lover started leading the way.

_Shino and Naruto_

When the brunette and pale eyed girl disappeared into the trees, it left the bug user and fox-boy alone for the next few minutes. The Aburame has to hold himself from commanding his bugs to devour the whiskered boy. Shino's rage towards Naruto hasn't lightened up one bit and he feels an urge to make the blonde suffer for what he has done. The blonde on the other hand wants the bug user's approval to talk to the dog lover. The hatred of countless people directed at him for containing the Kyuubi is a heavy weight on his spirit and to have team eight hate him would just be unbearable.

Shino concentrated on starting the fire with a spark from two rocks, and in minutes there was a spark then a fire was born. The Aburame simply stood up and looked down at the flames while the blonde was staring at his back. There were minutes of silence but then the fox-boy broke it.

"So Shino… when will we get home?"Naruto asked to try and break the obvious tension.

"…about two to three hours when we leave in the morning."Shino answered blankly. The silence returned when Shino finished speaking. The blonde doesn't appreciate this and he just went straight to the point.

"Shino…could you maybe…allow me to just talk to Kiba for a few moments alone?"The whiskered boy asked as politely as he could. The bug user turned to look at him and the expression his face holds doesn't look very comforting.

"How foolish do you think I am?"The bug user started."You think I'm going to let you break Kiba's heart again. Well I'm not going to allow that. You are a sorry excuse of a lover and friend…of all people…you…broke Kiba's heart…that is just… unforgivable…"The bug user's words really pierced the blonde. The whiskered boy never thought Shino could come up with such powerful words. Even more surprising that he's standing up for Kiba. Shino is usually quiet and minds his own business. What could've brought the Aburame to act the way he is now? The blonde himself is now getting a bit annoyed with how Shino is acting and he now has his own urges to attack him.

"You don't understand Shino. I realized that what I did was a big stupid mistake and now I want Kiba back." Shino still didn't take it. He thinks the blonde is simply saying these words to get back to Kiba and he isn't going to let Naruto hurt his friend again. The bug user walked to his tent and crawled into it, leaving Naruto in solitude.

_Hinata and Kiba_

The Inuzuka is leading his pale eyed teammate to the waterfall he has found not far off through the trees. So far, the dog lover's feelings are starting to calm down and this is good for him to relax and maybe even forgive his blonde ex-boyfriend. Not that he plans on accepting him as his love again but just as friends…or maybe he does want the blonde as his lover again. He is still conflicting on that.

His pale eyed teammate though has been thinking on how to get the brunette and blonde back together. Her decision last night was to get the two back together silently without the pair knowing her intentions. In the silence of their walk, the Hyuuga has been thinking of a conversation that could maybe persuade the brunette to give the blonde one more chance or at least let him explain himself. In moments she knew what to say and when she gathered her courage, she spoke.

"Kiba…"Hinata whispered to her teammate.

"Yes?"The brunette answered.

"I was just thinking…what do you think of Naruto?"Hinata asked soothingly. There was no answer for moments but eventually words formed from the dog lover's lips.

"I think he's a selfish whore who doesn't really care about other's feelings other than his own."Kiba answered calmly. Hinata's hope decreased slightly from his answer.

"Well…what did you think of him when you two were together…before you caught him cheating on you?" The dog-boy's thoughts bloomed with the times he had with the blonde when his teammate asked this. Kiba smiled when he looked back at the fun times during his relationship with Naruto.

"Yeah…it was fun…"The dog lover started."We played pranks on each other and unsuspecting victims… we wrestled and sure fought a lot." Hinata sneaked a peek at her friend's expression and smiled. The smile on her teammate's face gave her hope that there is an opportunity this problem will find a solution.

"We used to go on walks when we were tired out from fighting and training…then there was that one prank we pulled on this sour old lady…"the brunette chuckled when he remembered the pranks he and Naruto pulled, "We sure had good times…too bad he only wanted sex."The last comment had Hinata worrying again.

"Have you ever…thought…that maybe…he's really sorry for what he did and he wants y-you back?"Hinata asked hesitantly. The brunette halted his footsteps for a second before continuing.

"Honestly Hinata…I…don't know…"The brunette silenced when he finished the sentence. Hinata though is gaining confidence from his reactions. She would have expected the brunette to freak out and yell at her if he really does hate the blonde as much as he says, but from his reactions Hinata suspects that the dog lover is hiding his true feelings.

"He wants you back Kiba…he has told me that he regrets what he did and that he is deeply sorry for committing such an act."The brunette looked down at the grass and his dog seemed to now sniff his master's distress.

"Kiba…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe…give Naruto one more chance…or at least let him explain himself."Hinata requested in a whisper. The brunette started thinking if he should. Yesterday at the river certainly seemed like the blonde meant what he said and if his teammate Hinata is requesting him to give the blonde a chance then what can he say? He certainly doesn't want to refuse her request and he really wants to hear Naruto's explanation. If it satisfies him, then he'll accept the blonde back, if not, then…they shall remain apart.

"Alright Hinata…I'll at least let him explain himself."The dog-boy answered with a smile. Hinata was happy at this and she hopes Naruto will earn his lover back. Kiba on the other hand is actually plotting in his mind. He'll wait and see what the blonde will do when they have time alone.

Minutes later the pair managed to reach the waterfall Kiba had mentioned earlier. The Inuzuka hid behind a tree to give his teammate some privacy while she bathed under the water. In minutes the Hyuuga was done and the pair soon headed back to camp.

_Shino and Naruto/Kyuubi_

The whole time Naruto has been outside alone while Shino has been in his tent. Of course the blonde has been talking to Kyuubi to occupy his time and right now the two are having a conversation in his mind while the fox-boy's body is sitting down and leaning against a tree.

"**I'm telling you kit. Bug boy is after your mate. He's simply defending him until your puppy forgets you completely so that he can make his move on him to take him… and then he'll be completely out of our reach."** Kyuubi explained to the whiskered boy.

"_How do you know? It seems to me that he's protecting Kiba from any harm…I guess… I deserve this…"_Naruto is starting to feel the sorrow for his actions now but he's still keeping that obnoxious attitude and fake smile on his face and Kyuubi will make sure to claim Kiba for Naruto only.

"**Although you do deserve a punishment for such actions…I can tell that bug-boy is after your mate. His stance and tone are messaging you to back off and I will not take that lightly. If he tries to claim your mate I WILL jump into the situation."**The blonde looked at the fox with pure anger for such words.

"_You are not to harm ANYONE…I don't want to cause them any harm…and I will not allow you to take control of my body."_The blonde glared at Kyuubi with serious eyes that made the fox back off. Kyuubi does hate to be concealed inside the whiskered boy but he has grown respect for him after witnessing the events Naruto has endured, but…after what he did to Kiba he has lost some of his respect.

Seconds later footsteps could be heard.

"**Looks like he's returning…now try again if you get a moment alone with him…pin him down if necessary."**The blonde frowned at Kyuubi's sentence of pinning down Kiba. The blonde snapped back to reality and looked in the direction of the sound and there was Hinata and Kiba walking back to camp.

The blonde stood up and leaned against the tree behind him. Hinata and Kiba were in the camp in seconds and when he looked over at Hinata, she sent him a smile with a blush involved. Naruto is still wondering why she does that…he is still oblivious to her feelings even though it's obvious to the rest of his friends.

Hinata walked up to the fox-boy and asked where the bug user is and the blonde responded by pointing at a tent. The Hyuuga walked to the bug user's tent and called his name out quietly. There was no response and really, she has been calling his name for minutes now. The brunette, who is sitting down close to the fire, decided to speed things up a bit. The brunette took a deep breath and…

"SHINO!!!!"Kiba yelled at his loudest. The blonde and Hyuuga jumped from the outburst and in seconds the bug user crawled out of his tent and looked over at Kiba with a glare.

"Don't…ever…do that again."Shino demanded sternly. His demand only made the dog-boy laugh and the blonde couldn't help but join in. Hinata looked at Shino with a large grin that made Shino question if it was the Hyuuga or not.

"It's your turn to take a bath Shino-kun… I'll be… going to sleep now."Hinata told Shino before she went to her tent and crawled in it. The bug user walked to his brunette teammate. The dog-boy's lips formed a small smile and started walking back into the trees with the Aburame following and his dog still in his jacket.

The Inuzuka and Aburame were silent the whole walk to the waterfall and back. Of course Kiba hid behind a tree while the bug user bathed and it disappointed the Aburame for a reason unknown to him. The blonde was in his trance again where Kyuubi was scowling at him for leaving the Aburame and Inuzuka alone. It didn't take long for the two teammates to return though and that gave the whiskered boy some relief.

The bug user looked over at Naruto then at his tent.

"I guess it's your turn…"The bug user walked a few steps towards his tent before stopping.

"But let me warn you again…"Shino started.

"If you so much as touch Kiba…my bugs will devour your body."Shino warned before crawling into his own tent and surprisingly his warning intimidated the fox-boy.

"**I'm telling you kit. He wants to make your puppy his own."**Kyuubi growled in Naruto's mind. Kyuubi really wants to shred Shino into pieces. The bug user's actions show him that he's challenging Naruto and he doesn't like that.

"_Would you please stop!?"_The blonde yelled at the fox. _"I refuse to believe Shino is after Kiba…and if he is…then…I don't know what to say."_The blonde noticed Kiba walking back through the same path he has taken Shino and Hinata. The brunette looked back at him, eyes and face expressionless and his dog barked at the whiskered boy.

"Are you coming?"Kiba questioned to the blonde. Naruto didn't respond but simply walked towards Kiba and followed his lead.

Their walk was silent and tension filled the air. The blonde kept following the brunette who kept his gaze forward. Not even looking back once to look at him or talk to him.

"**I guess now is a very good chance for you to claim him. Bug boy and that girl are not present. You can take him here and now Naruto to claim him for you only."**The fox said eagerly wanting Naruto to claim the brunette already. The blonde ignored every idea the fox came up with but he does have a small devious plan of his own that popped into his head. He plans to make this work and of course he will make sure nothing interrupts.

In minutes the fox-boy could hear the roaring waters of a waterfall. After the pair walked through one final bush, Naruto caught sight of a large waterfall flowing with water as clear as crystal. Naruto stared at it mesmerized by its beauty until he heard the dog-boy speak.

"Just take your bath and let me know when you're done so that we can leave."The second he finished his sentence, the brunette hoped into the trees to hide. The whiskered boy smirked slightly. His plan should ease the situation a bit and right now it seems like the dog lover's hate and pain is slowly calming down. Naruto can still feel the dog-boy's anger but at the same time he knows that the brunette wants him back and his little plan might increase his chances of getting Kiba back…or so he thinks.

The blonde took the time to actually clean himself while the dog lover is hiding behind a tree. When Naruto finished, he dressed quickly and looked around for Kiba but he couldn't get a clue as to which tree he could be hiding in. He decided not to look for the brunette sense that would make Kiba suspect something. The blonde called out Kiba's name and in a second Kiba jumped off the tree he was hiding in. The brunette didn't even look at him but started walking back to camp. Naruto knew it was now or never.

The blonde followed obediently behind Kiba for a few minutes until he decided to bring his plan into action. Naruto ran ahead and stopped in front of Kiba. This surprised the brunette and then started getting ready for anything Naruto might try to do. Unfortunately for Kiba, Naruto quickly tackled him before he could react and soon pinned him to a tree.

Naruto's body was firmly pressing against Kiba's. Akamaru was barking and biting at the blonde's jacket until Naruto pulled the pup out of Kiba's jacket by the head and threw the pup to the side. Kiba was outraged at how Naruto treated his best friend and he doesn't appreciate being this close to his ex-lover.

"Naruto LET ME GO! AND HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO AKAMARU!!"Kiba yelled in hopes his teammates would hear his cries. Naruto doesn't like how loud Kiba is right now and is now deciding to speed up his plan.

Naruto moved his hands down to the bottom of Kiba's thighs, lifted the brunette off the ground, and leaned close to Kiba's left ear.

"I know you miss me Kiba. I know you want me…you shouldn't resist me, I know that you still have feelings for me…and I know you'll enjoy this."Naruto whispered seductively. The words made Kiba almost melt and let Naruto do what he wanted but Kiba rejected his desires. The chance Kiba had planned to give the blonde from Hinata's request has been used up completely and Kiba doesn't want the blonde near him anymore.

Naruto is struggling too. His sorrowful feelings make him feel guilty for what he's doing but he has to get Kiba back. Kiba's hands were trying to push the blonde away but to no avail. Naruto ended Kiba's attempts by capturing those warm soft lips with his own. The instant their lips made contact, Kiba halted all movement.

What is this feeling? Why does it feel…good? Kiba can't tell what this feeling is other that it's pleasurable and Kiba can't help but want more. Naruto himself felt something he hasn't. This feels…nice. Unlike the lust filled kisses he shared with Sasuke, this one felt innocent. Kiba's eyes were closed shut with fear of this new feeling. His anger and hatred melted away and now he can't think straight. A red blush developed on Kiba's face and instinctively he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

The blonde could feel Kiba's attempts to pull away have faded completely and with this thought, his hands wrapped the dog-boy's legs around his waist. The blonde pressed his body closer to the brunette's, resulting in shivers. Naruto started moving his lips against Kiba's.

The brunette's body shivered with such anxiousness. His whole time with the blonde he was never given a kiss. Not to mention this is his first kiss and he doesn't know how to react to such a feeling.

But the dog-boy can't help but feel guilty. Two days ago the blonde cheats on him and he hates him, but now he lets Naruto kiss him and he submits to it.

Their kiss was nothing the two have ever experienced and truly the two craved more of this feeling. Their bodies pressing together and the blonde grinding his body against the dog lover's to make this more pleasurable for them. Kiba couldn't help but release a moan when the blonde started grinding, the air around them slowly heating up from their actions. Naruto, moving his lips soothingly against Kiba's, his body warming the others, and just the sensation of their bodies touching made the blonde and brunette lose themselves in the feeling.

These new feelings and new sensations didn't last very long though. Soon enough Akamaru started barking at the kissing pair and biting at Naruto's leg. Kiba escaped his blissful state and is alert again. The brunette started pulling away, his hands leaving Naruto's neck and now on the blonde's shoulders, trying to push the whiskered boy away. Naruto could feel the dog lover's attempts to end the kiss. Naruto doesn't want to force Kiba completely so he loosened his grip. Kiba felt the blonde's grip loosen and in result his legs fell to the ground so that now he is standing on his own and he pushed the blonde off of him roughly, ending the kiss. Naruto stepped back a few feet across the dog lover and looked at him.

The two boys are panting. The heat of what happened made them lose their breaths. Kiba leaned against the tree Naruto pinned him to and looked down at his best friend. The pup whimpered from worry at his master. The white pup was worried that maybe Naruto was going to rape his master…or maybe his master enjoyed it. Akamaru considered the possibility and if so…he doesn't really know what to think.

Kiba picked up Akamaru and placed him on his shoulder but before walking off he looked at the blonde with pleading eyes. Naruto looked into those eyes and hope filled his heart. Kiba does want him back. Kiba still has feelings for him. The blonde's hopes were shattered when those eyes turned hateful and Kiba had a frown on his face.

"NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" yelled the brunette before running off into the trees. The blonde responded quickly though, following the dog-boy. Naruto followed the running brunette through the trees back to camp. Soon Kiba had made it and quickly made his way into his tent.

"**If only that mutt didn't interrupt then you could've claimed him right then and there."**Kyuubi spoke.

"_That felt…different…it felt…nice…not like the kisses I shared with Sasuke."_The blonde thought while his right index finger brushed against his lips.

"**Well…let's hope tomorrow you'll be able to claim him."**Kyuubi ended. The blonde made his way to Hinata's tent and crawled in and took up the space that Hinata didn't occupy. Lucky for him Hinata was lying on her side and had a nice clear space for him to sleep. Naruto got in a comfortable position and closed his eyes to dream about Kiba.

Over at Kiba's tent the dog lover is on the verge of tears. His first kiss…has been stolen by Naruto. Kiba planned on giving the blonde a chance but what he did today only scared him but he enjoyed the kiss. It felt nice…it is indescribable to be honest. He closed his eyes and waited for tomorrow in hopes that it'll be better. This mission hasn't been very helpful at the least. His dog at his side also hoping that tomorrow will be better.

Unfortunately for them…it isn't.

* * *

**A/N: **Well…that was chapter three. I'm terribly sorry that it's short but the next one will be longer. Oh and I just had to put a Narukiba moment in here. Anyway…please review. It inspires me to write and update faster. I have been very busy and if you review then I'll make time to write the next chapter for you guys. Oh and I guess I know the conclusion to this now but you guys will have to wait and see. Please review. See Ya!


	4. Team 8 vs Naruto

****

Disclaimer: As I say in every chapter and story I write…I don't own Naruto because if I did, Kiba would probably be the one getting all the attention instead of Naruto…

**Here's chapter four for you guys to enjoy so…here it is… **

The darkened clouds remain in the sky above the four ninja's camp. Not leaving for a single second, not even a crack of sunlight could break through.

The four shinobi are slowly waking up from their slumber. The four shinobi crawled out of their tents and looked at the environment. They noticed the clouds haven't subsided yet and from the looks of it, the water will be pouring any second. The four shinobi sat down on the ground, close to the still burning fire for warmth. Team eight took hold of their backpacks and reached in them to take out some food to quickly fill their stomachs. The Hyuuga and Aburame took out some bread while Kiba had some jerky of his own. Naruto looked at them with hunger, his stomach begging to be filled. Hinata took notice and shared her bread with the blonde who thanked her happily. The four shinobi finished quickly and started their way home.

The four walked side by side, Hinata on the far right, Kiba on her left, Shino on Kiba's left, and Naruto on the far left. The four shinobi walked in silence. Not fully alert or awake until a drop of water landed on Akamaru's head and the pup barked when he felt the impact. The brunette looked down at his friend curiously.

"What is it Akamaru?" The pup whimpered his explanation and the brunette looked up at the sky curiously. Soon enough a drop fell on Kiba's forehead but in an instant the rain poured with intensity.

"Aw man, the rain just decided to pour down on us now?"The brunette whined and groaned. The bug user instantly signaled for his teammates to start running. The four ninja didn't waste time and sprinted on their way to their village to get out of the water. It took minutes before their home could come into view and the four ninja sighed from relief of escaping the sudden down pour. Their mission ended earlier than they expected and when they passed the gates of Konoha, they headed straight towards Tsunade's office to give their report.

The four shinobi made it in minutes and Shino knocked on the door. A firm enter was heard from Tsunade and the four made their way in. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and when she took notice that it's none other than team eight and the blonde, she smiled.

"Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto…how was the mission?"Tsunade questioned.

"We successfully delivered the scroll without delay. There were no interruptions, no attacks, and no obstacles."The bug user answered.

"The lady was a bitch though by just leaving us with nothing."Kiba murmured to himself.

"It also looks like you guys finished the mission earlier than expected. Excellent job you guys. Now you're dismissed."Tsunade motioned for them to leave with her hand and the four obeyed. The four shinobi soon noticed that the clouds have disappeared and the sky is brightened up by the sun once more. Kiba looked up at it with envy but with a smile.

"Looks like the clouds are gone."The brunette commented with his hands behind his head with his best friend inside his gray jacket. Hinata took notice that her teammate seems more laid back. His anger and depression must be subsiding. Unknown to her, the brunette is only conflicted more from what the blonde fox-boy committed last night. The kiss is still haunting Kiba and he doesn't know if he should tell Hinata and Shino about it. The blonde's point of view of the kiss is pretty random. The kiss was not what he had felt before and he craves more of it, he wants to taste those warm soft lips and to feel them against his own.

When the four ninja made their way into the streets and were a good distance away from the Hokage building, the blonde's body was enveloped in insects. Naruto looked down at them with fear and confusion.

"What the hell!? Shino!!What do you think you're doing!!??" The blonde questioned surprised at the sudden assault.

"You are no longer needed with us. You're not wanted here, so go on with your business."The bug user explained firmly. He motioned for his insects to throw the blonde away, which they did. The insects slowly flew up with a struggling Naruto. When they were a good distance away, the insects dropped the whiskered boy into a random spot before returning to their master. When Shino's insects returned from their task, Kiba looked at Shino with a large grin.

"Wow…thanks for getting rid of him Shino. You're a real pal."Kiba said impressed at his friend's current accomplishment. Now the current question in team eight's minds is what to do to occupy their time. They could simply go home and then meet up later for some time together until Kurenai comes back.

"Sooo… I'm officially open for anything you guys wanna do."Kiba said in a bored tone with his hands behind his head. Hinata couldn't think of anything right now, the bug user though thought some training would help ease some frustration and stress but he knows that they have to let their families know that they've arrived.

"I think some training would do us some good, but first we should inform our families that we're back from our mission."Shino suggested quietly. Hinata nodded slightly, agreeing to the idea.

"Good idea Shino. I can let some of my hatred out on a tree or stone."The dog lover commented. The three teammates nodded at each other and went separate ways to their homes but will meet in a bit.

_Naruto_

Naruto is dusting himself of dust and trashes from the trashcan Shino's bugs have dropped him in. He's currently walking in the streets, thinking of ways to get his brunette ex-lover back. He hasn't been exactly happy with how the mission went and now he's desperate to get the dog-boy back.

The kiss they shared, or better yet, the kiss he stole from Kiba's lips, was magical. He can't quite put his finger on it but he craves the brunette's lips. The blonde knows that Kiba still likes him but there's something holding him back. Whatever it is, he hopes it fades away soon but for now, he's searching for the dog-boy to try his chances again.

He's walking in the opposite direction and on the same street is Team Ten, also known as the Ino-Shika-Cho formation when in battle. He's lost in his thoughts and hasn't noticed them nor has Team Ten noticed him.

"Do you ever stop eating Choji? I swear, every time I see you, you're eating something." Ino questioned her teammate on her right, who is happily munching away some chips.

"I have to eat Ino…for the sake of my jutsu."Choji answered through his eating. The blonde girl merely laughed at his answer and turned to Shikamaru, who is on her left.

"And what about you? You're always quiet and complaining about even the smallest issues."The Nara groaned from annoyance and one simple word escaped his lips…troublesome. That simple word seemed to discourage Ino and she remained quiet until her forehead came in contact with another's…Naruto.

Naruto and Ino both weren't paying attention to where they were walking and unfortunately for the two blondes, they were walking straight towards each other and that led to their foreheads impacting.

"OW! Watch where you're going…"The blonde girl yelled but stopped when she noticed it was Naruto. The fox-boy is rubbing his forehead from the slight collision.

"What are you doing Naruto all by yourself? I thought you were supposed to be training with Kakashi."The Yamanaka asked curiously. Her teammates don't really care about what the fox-boy should be doing and decided to stay out of the conversation.

"Sadly I can't train because Kakashi just won't train me for some reason. By the way, have you seen Kiba or his team anywhere around here?"The whiskered boy asked hopeful.

"Sorry Naruto but we don't have a clue where they could be."Ino answered with her right hand on her hip.

"Oh, well, thanks anyway."

With that, the fox-boy ran off to search the area closer and to avoid the conversation from getting too deep into the problem. Ino is known for her gossip and rumors and Naruto doesn't want Ino to blackmail him over something she might discover about him.

"That was pointless."Ino commented when the whiskered boy bolted away. Her teammates didn't respond but remained silent. In seconds the three shinobi were walking again but Ino had thoughts of following Naruto.

_Team eight_

Team eight is at the training grounds pleasantly working their stress and any frustration out of their system. Hinata has been practicing on a log, where she constantly impacted her palms against the bark to master her technique.

Shino has been making shapes with his bugs. These shapes weren't for fun though. These shapes were to see if his insects can make a perfect clone. He has been having trouble with clones but they're still impressive. Along with the clones he's also giving his insects fresh air.

Kiba though has been pounding the hell out of a tree. Constantly delivering kick after kick and punch after punch. He's also been attacking it with Akamaru in their tag team attacks. When they were done with the plant, there was no trace of it left but some scattered leaves that managed not to get shredded.

Kiba stood staring at the spot where the tree once stood panting with his dog at his side. He felt refreshed and calm, as if all his frustration has been taken out on that tree. When he looked back at his teammates, he didn't like the looks they were giving him.

Shino had his eyebrows tighten to show a frown and the Hyuuga had worry in her eyes. The brunette gave them a nervous smile while his right hand rubbed innocently on his left arm.

"Heh…sorry guys. I just got a bit carried away."The dog lover said nervously with his nervous smile. The bug user's eyebrows lightened slightly and Hinata's eyes now held curiosity.

"Are you ok Kiba-kun? You seemed a lot harsher than I've seen you."His pale eyed teammate asked quietly. The brunette kept his smile and picked up his best friend from the ground to place the pup in his jacket.

"I'm perfectly fine Hinata. I just needed to take out my anger out on something, is all."His dog barked when he finished. Hinata and the bug user both knew that Kiba needed to take out his hatred out on something if not someone. After all, what Naruto has done only brought stress and troubles for the dog lover. With a little more training the three and Akamaru were exhausted and they lay down on the grass to relax and let nature ease them.

_Naruto_

Naruto has been searching all over once more and again has found nothing. Until he finally thought of the training grounds and instantly leaped to it while Kyuubi is steaming.

"**That's the last straw. I will not watch that insect lover get in the way of you and your mate. Next time he interferes, I will make sure he learns who the brunette belongs to."**Kyuubi growled.

"_Like I told you before you damn fox, you are NOT to harm anyone."_Naruto roared at the demon fox. He can sense Kyuubi's anxiousness to jump into the issue and he certainly doesn't want Kiba or anyone to know about what's been sealed inside him his whole life.

Ignoring what Kyuubi's been saying after that, the blonde continued towards the training grounds.

_Team Eight/Kiba_

Over at the training grounds where team eight is resting, the three ninja are looking up at the sky, enjoying its beauty.

Kiba has his dog on his chest while he looks up with his hands behind his head. Hinata is right next to him with her hands on her abdomen in a nervous manner but still enjoying the moment and the sound of birds singing joyfully. As for the bug user, he's up and is leaning his back against a tree looking up at the sky like his comrades.

This calming moment was interrupted for the brunette when he again, caught the horrible scent of Naruto. The dog-boy has finally had it. He can't take the blonde's presence any longer after days with him on a mission and that kiss Naruto stole from wrongly claiming his lips. He has to admit that the contact was rather pleasurable but the blonde claimed his lips against his will. Kiba still can't believe he would've submitted to Naruto if Akamaru hadn't interrupted the moment. The dog lover has finally decided to do something about Naruto, he'll make sure to get the whiskered male off his back.

The Inuzuka stood up with Akamaru in his jacket against his chest. The brunette started slowly walking in the direction of Naruto's scent. The bug user stared at Kiba's form confused as to why he's suddenly leaving without a word. Hinata sat up and stared at the dog lover's retreating form for a minute before looking over at Shino with worry emitting from her eyes. The bug user nodded to signal her to leave their brunette teammate in solitude. For whatever reason Kiba has suddenly left without a word does have both the Hyuuga and Aburame worried but they respect their teammate enough to give him solitude when needed and from the expression less face Shino caught a glance of, it's clear they should keep their distance.

The Inuzuka made sure to walk a good distance away from his teammates. Akamaru has been barking the whole walk until he too caught the fox-boy's scent. The pup knows what's coming next and he is excited for this opportunity.

The dog lover was now a good distance away from his teammates and not only that but he seems to have stumbled upon a clearing surrounded by trees. The brunette reached for some shuriken and when he had four in his hand, he launched them in the direction of the whiskered boy's smell.

Meanwhile the blonde is leaping from tree to tree in search of the Inuzuka. In the next second, his jacket's left sleeve was torn through and his skin was sliced through and the mark exposed some blood.

Naruto instantly stopped and looked forward at what happened while his right hand covered the sudden wound, but this didn't stop him. In the next seconds he viewed what looked like black stars heading his direction. The blonde realized what they are and dodge the incoming three shuriken. The whiskered boy continued leaping forward until he could see a figure in the distance. He quickly identified it as the dog lover and a small grin emerged from his lips.

When the whiskered boy was across the brunette and on the ground, he simply spoke the dog-boy's name with the grin still on his face. To his surprise, when he looked into Kiba's eyes, they held murderous intent. His grin turned into a confused look while he glared back at the glaring brunette.

"Go…away…Naruto."These simple words escaped Kiba's lips. His expressionless face, murderous eyes, and stance confused the blonde.

"Can't we just talk for a bit Kiba?"The blonde requested politely. The brunette only snickered darkly at this.

"When will you get it Naruto? I don't want to be with you anymore. Now leave or I will make sure I won't miss."Kiba answered. When the fox-boy processed what the dog lover said, he was both enraged and in disbelief.

"You caused this wound on my arm."The blonde stated pointing at the sliced area of his jacket. The wound by now has healed thanks to Kyuubi but the jacket remains as it is.

"Who else could've done it huh?"Kiba replied flatly with now an evil smirk. Naruto was taken back at this. Kiba has now attempted to hurt him and it seems he would've enjoyed it if he had caused more damage. Naruto's face turned into a frown and his eyes held pain at Kiba's attempt to hurt him.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't we just talk this out?"The blonde's voice cracked whilst he said this. A dark laugh escaped the brunette's lips and he had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I'm doing this because you aren't the kind of person I want to be with, I don't even want to look at you. Oh, and just to let you know, I planned to let you explain yourself until you forced yourself on me, and now I can't take your presence. So if you plan to stick around I will attack you, so just go and fuck Sasuke."

Naruto couldn't take the words the brunette spoke but he is determined to gain his ex-boyfriend back. He won't back off yet or maybe he won't at all. Naruto will make sure to obtain the brunette's affection again. When Kiba mentioned that he planned to let him explain the situation, only earned anger directed at his actions, for kissing the dog lover. The kiss may have been very pleasing but he wants to explain what happened in hopes it'll fix this dilemma.

"I'm not leaving until you let me explain what happened."There was silence for a few long seconds until the Inuzuka sighed.

"Have it your way. I won't hold back Naruto. I will make sure you won't be able to come after me."When the brunette finished his sentence, Akamaru jumped out of his master's jacket and stood on the dog lover's right. The next second, the white pup was consumed in a cloud of smoke and when one could see through, there was a perfect Kiba clone standing there.

The two Kibas stood side by side with their backs against each other. Both brunettes turned their heads to look at the blonde but the next second both leaped into the trees.

The blonde looked up at the trees, the wind blowing against his body and messing his hair. The blonde can sense the growing tension and he's trying to see if he can predict where the two brunettes will strike.

Unfortunately, he didn't expect what happened so quickly. In a split second both spinning brunettes came towards Naruto from the front and behind. The whiskered male would have thought for them to strike from the side like at the chunnin exams but this is something new.

Naruto ran to the side to attempt to dodge but he's already made a fatal mistake by simply running. Both spinning forms made a turn to the whiskered boy and both picked up speed. In seconds Kiba and Akamaru had made contact with Naruto's back and the blonde was being pushed by the force.

The blonde could feel every slice, scratch, and tearing of his skin. He held back a yelp from pain when he was sent to the ground when the Inuzuka pair aimed for the ground. Naruto's face and front came into a rough collision when both scratching figures had him on the ground and the pressure of their spinning kept pushing him forward into the dirt. The battle has only lasted a few seconds and he's already been struck.

This fact made Naruto's confidence fall. He's wondering how the dog lover has suddenly retrieved a speed increase. In the chunnin exams he could easily dodge this attack even in the smoke but looking at it now, Kiba certainly has the upper hand.

When Kiba thought he has had enough of the attack he redirected his spinning away and his clone did the same. Both figures halted their spinning and were a few feet from the crater like mark on the ground where the blonde is located.

Kiba and Akamaru stared at it in precision and made sure to be ready for anything Naruto tries. This paid off when the crater like mark was quickly overrun and surrounded by Naruto clones. Kiba and his clone started spinning again and in perfect sync. The Naruto clones charged at the tag team only to be reduced to clouds of smoke. One by one, the Naruto clones were struck and dispersed. The brunette had to think why Naruto is holding back. Kiba knows Naruto isn't very smart but he can't possibly be stupid enough to actually try and attack directly while he's spinning.

Once every clone was picked off, the Inuzuka and his best friend stood with their backs against each other. Both analyzed the environment and it seems that the real fox-boy has vanished. Kiba knows this to be a lie. The blonde's scent is still in the air and this leaves him to conclude that Naruto is hiding. The brunette smirked darkly at this.

"You're such a coward Naruto! You come to try and make me talk with you and when I attack you, you suddenly hide! What happened to mister 'I can take on anybody' huh!?"Kiba yelled mockingly at the trees. The Inuzuka may be tough but he knows that his time fighting is limited. After taking out most of his power out on a tree back with Shino and Hinata, he's simply fighting with leftover strength and both Kiba and Akamaru know this to be true. Both hope that this fight will go by quick.

While Kiba yelled out his insult, the whiskered boy took refuge behind a tree. He's leaning his back against it and panting but not from his scratches or his slight bruise on his left arm from the pressure when he was being crushed into the dirt, but from anxiety. He doesn't want to hurt Kiba. That is the last thing he wants to do but he will if he has too.

"**What the hell are you waiting for!!? Fight back like you mean it! You and I both know you can take him down again."**Kyuubi growled and yelled frustrated. He can't take watching his container hold back on the brunette who is purposely hurting him. Kyuubi's urge to take control of the situation is growing with this fight. The fox will make sure to make Naruto fight back.

"_I don't want to hurt him damn it!"_Naruto yelled back at the fox. He does have to admit that he's growing some frustration of his own, or could this be Kyuubi's doing? Kiba refuses to listen what he has to say and the brunette has continued to do nothing but toy around with his feelings. These thoughts fed his frustration. This time, the blonde struck next.

He sprinted out of the trees and charged at the Inuzuka with a kunai in his right hand. Sadly, his attempt was in vain when both brunettes leaped up out of the way and again, started spinning in his direction. Naruto looked up at the spinning forms in awe. Both forms spin and move in great synchronization it almost qualifies as an illusion. Naruto stood his ground though and leaped up in the air to reach the tag team with his kunai still in possession.

"You're such a fool Naruto. A kunai won't stop this attack."Kiba yelled out while still spinning. What the brunette had said isn't really Naruto's intention for having the kunai. In seconds one Kiba impacts on Naruto's chest. Spinning and cutting at him, the whiskered boy quickly moved the blade against the spinning form. Not plunging the blade into the brunette but keeping it in position so that the spinning will do the slicing for him. This seemed to have worked but soon he lost his grip and the kunai was sent flying from the stress it had endured. The spinning brunette halted movement and fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. Naruto landed on the ground on his feet while the other brunette had stopped his movements and stared at his injured teammate.

There was seconds of silence before the staring brunette ran to the other. When he looked down at his teammate, he was consumed with rage. In the next second the curled up brunette was surrounded by smoke and in the clearing was Akamaru.

Kiba looked down at his injured friend with obvious worry in his eyes. When Naruto took a look at the pup, he can see why. Akamaru's paws are stained red with blood that is oozing out of his cuts the kunai had made. The pup is twitching slightly and both the Inuzuka and blonde can hear the dog growling slightly.

Kiba reached down and took the dog into his arms.

"You'll pay for this Naruto!"The Inuzuka yelled with pure fury. Not only has he the blonde emotionally hurt him but now he's caused harm to his best friend. Kiba's rage can't be held back any longer. The brunette quickly took hold of a kunai and attached a bomb to it. He aimed and threw directly at the whiskered boy.

Naruto moved to the right only for the move to backfire when the bomb's explosion just so happens to have occurred right next him on a tree that he didn't even realize was there.

The dust surrounded the blonde and he coughed when he inhaled the particles. Kiba took Akamaru into his arms and again, leaped into the trees. He landed on a tree branch a few six feet from the ground and there he placed Akamaru on the branch while he tore off two small pieces of cloth from his left sleeve and gently wrapped them around Akamaru's paws. With countless scratches and slices the Inuzuka knows that Akamaru can't perform their normal tag team attacks. The brunette sighed at this but the bright side is he can now take all of his rage out on blonde without Akamaru doing some of the work. The Inuzuka picked up Akamaru and placed him in his jacket against his chest to make sure that he'll be safe.

"_Come on, I can still fight. They're just scratches."_The pup barked to his master who only shook his head. The dog is upset that he can't help his master beat the crap out of Naruto. He really wants to after what the blonde had done.

Kiba looked out towards the dust cloud from the bomb's explosion. When he spotted Naruto he jumped off the tree and showed himself. The blonde looked at the Inuzuka with pure disbelief. He can't believe Kiba is actually trying to hurt him and to make it worse for him, the look in the Inuzuka's eyes give one simple message…_I'll get you._

"I will get you for this Naruto."Kiba's voice was emotionless, lifeless even. Then the Inuzuka got on his hands and feet. A stance that feels more comfortable to fight in and a stance where he can let loose like an animal. Although his rage has finally reached boiling point, the Inuzuka knows he will have to end this quick. His training session has worn him out and along that were his tag team jutsus with Akamaru. The brunette's body is unbelievably exhausted but he will make his message clear to Naruto.

In the blink of an eye, the Inuzuka charged towards Naruto. The blonde tried to move away but the brunette caught up before he could move. When in front of the blonde, Kiba launched a punch directly on Naruto's gut. This knocked the air out of him until Kiba took hold of his arms and started spinning. The force dragged the blonde up in the air while Kiba's spinning quickened and the next second, the brunette let go, throwing the blonde into the trees with great force.

When Naruto's back impacted with a tree he could have sworn he could hear his bones crack. Naruto always knew Kiba is strong but he never expected the brunette to possess immense strength.

"**Damn it you little twerp! DO SOMETHING!!"**Kyuubi roared inside Naruto. Naruto's method of not fighting back is infuriating him. Naruto finally decides to fight back looking at the current situation. The fox-boy unleashed up to twenty clones headed directly at the glaring Inuzuka while one was helping make the rasengan.

The brunette chuckled darkly at the futile attempt to fight back. He leaped into the trees again, where he ran at all directions. Moving like a swift shadow.

"You think that'll do you any good? You forget Naruto that the trees are my turf and I will have the upper hand. You're stupider than I thought." Kiba's voice echoed around the swarm of clones. The clones couldn't tell where the voice was coming from and to add to their confusion. When one spotted Kiba, his body seemed to be transparent.

"Damn it." The whiskered boy cursed that he didn't notice once, Kiba's mastery and power when in trees or the forest. There was silence while Naruto finished his rasengan then…a bombed kunai was attached to the ground in the center of the crowd of clones. The whiskered clones couldn't react quickly enough before the explosion got rid of them. The real Naruto and his clone remained but not until Kiba revealed himself once more.

The Inuzuka charged at the blonde and the whiskered boy took it as his cue. Naruto and Kiba headed straight towards each other and when in reach, Naruto attempted to strike the Inuzuka with his rasengan. Unfortunately his aim failed him and the brunette punched him again in the gut. This time the Inuzuka lifted his leg and kicked the whiskered male as hard as he could. The kick threw the blonde into a tree. He then lay exhausted, battered up, and disappointed on the ground.

_Naruto_

Naruto looked up slightly without making it noticeable. He doesn't want Kiba to attack again. Never did he think Kiba to have this much immense strength and agility but then again, he held back.

_He…he actually beat me. He beat me to a pulp. I never thought he would do this to me and just because I wanted to talk to him. _The Kyuubi's fury skyrocketed when he hear d the blonde's thoughts. He pities the blonde for trying to win back his mate and for not fighting back. Now Kyuubi will end this.

"**I will show this mutt his place and claim him once and for all."**Kyuubi laughed darkly when he started fueling the blonde's body with his chakra and with dark thoughts. When the red chakra spread all over Naruto's body, his thoughts of sorrow turned to rage of his own.

_Why won't he listen to me! I want to explain to you what happened but you just keep avoiding me! All I want is for you to listen to me!!!_

The blonde's body healed from his session with Kiba and is ready to fight again.

_Kiba_

The brunette is looking at the body of the whiskered boy. His conscious tells him he has won and that he got his message through. Kiba feels relief yet guilt. Yes, he wants Naruto to leave him alone but to get this message through this way.

It's unthinkable. He wants to go and help Naruto, apologize for what he's done but he can't do that now. The brunette is panting and holding his stomach with both arms. His dog looked up at him with a smile and barked happily.

"_Looks like he won't be bothering you anymore."_The pup commented happily at his master. The Inuzuka smiled down at his best friend. This fight was quick and he couldn't have possible done severe damage. Maybe…but he doubts they are. Other than two large holes on the back and front of the blonde's jacket from the spinning attacks, the blonde looks fine.

The brunette stared at the whiskered boy's body for a while longer before walking away towards his teammates Hinata and Shino. The moment seemed calm and quiet. It helped him relax but this moment was short lived when he felt a large concentrated amount of chakra come from Naruto's direction. Kiba turned his head to the right and was speechless at the sight before him.

There stood Naruto, blood red eyes, claw like nails, longer and darker whisker marks, and with a red aura surrounding his body. Those red eyes radiate power and murder. The brunette's body froze where it stands. Kiba looked directly into those red eyes only to be intimidated greatly. Naruto now seems more animal than human.

"…Naruto?"Kiba whispered fear consuming him. The red eyed blonde's eyebrows tightened together and he too got on all fours like Kiba had last time.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Naruto whispered.

"Why won't you listen to me!!!?" The blonde yelled at the brunette with pain obvious in his voice. The next second, he ran towards Kiba on all fours. The brunette's instincts told him to move but his body seemed to disobey him. When reached, the blonde punched Kiba on the abdomen. The force of the punch was too great. It knocked the air out of Kiba and sent him flying. Luckily a tree stopped him from flying in the air but now he's having trouble breathing and his back is in pain.

The brunette took another look at Naruto and noticed the wind surrounding his body. Kiba's eyes moved to Naruto's. Both boys stared at each other. Naruto lost himself in Kiba's eyes but the brunette is shaking with fear. The Inuzuka sat down and held his knees to his chest. Akamaru at this point knows he should remain silent.

"**He's weaker than he looks. I knew he was faking. Now let's end this my way."** Naruto noticed that his body is no longer in his control. Against his will, his right hand and arm raised where the Kyuubi happily made a rasengan for him. The blonde's eyes moved to his hand then to Kiba. He knows what's coming and he doesn't want Kiba to get hit with such an attack. Naruto tried to make words but his body rejected the command.

"**Let's see what he'll do when I do this."**When Kyuubi finished his sentence, Naruto's body ran towards the dog lover. When the brunette saw Naruto coming for him he stood up and ran towards his teammates.

"**How pitiful. He thinks he can run away."**

"_Stop it you fucking fox! Don't hurt him!!"_Naruto pleaded.

"**He has to suffer for what he's done to you. I will make sure he learns some manners."**

The brunette ran through the trees trying to desperately get to his team. He's exhausted and scared. This Naruto isn't normal. He's scared that he'll be killed. Those eyes…they're full of murder.

Kiba ran as fast as he could only to trip on a log. He landed face first on the ground and he turned around so he's now lying on his back. When he looked up…there was Naruto with the rasengan. Kiba didn't have time to jump out of the way and this resulted in the blonde's jutsu striking him in the stomach.

Kyuubi had successfully attacked Kiba with the rasengan and he looked down at the worn out brunette. There's a hole in Kiba's jacket where the rasengan hit. Kyuubi laughed evilly at Kiba's form. He reached down and gripped the Inuzuka's neck. Then he pinned him to a tree, his hand still around Kiba's neck.

Kiba looked down at those red eyes. The blonde grew a smirk on his face.

"I don't know what the twerp sees in you but I can see why he's attracted to you. You look pretty when you're scared."Naruto's voice was deeper and it holds a rough edge to it. Kiba only whimpered. Akamaru couldn't move like his master from fear. Both Inuzukas are helpless.

"I win this fight and now…I'll claim you as my mate."When these words escaped Naruto's lips, tears started leaking from the brunette's eyes. He knows what this means and what's to come…

_Shino and Hinata_

The bug user and Hyuuga both have been staring at the sky while they both wonder what their brunette teammate has been doing. There was often silence until they heard some very peculiar noises not far from them. Both looked in the direction of the noise only to be struck with a sense of a strong chakra. Shino's bugs started going mad and the chakra they detect is dangerous. Shino wonders what this can be and he looked over at the sitting Hinata.

"Hinata…do you feel that?"The girl nodded at his question. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Try to see what it is."

"Right."The Hyuuga unleashed her byakugan. She followed where the chakra was coming from only to gasp at what she saw. Shino looked at her and can tell it has to be something serious.

"What do you see?"

"I see…Naruto-kun…and he has Kiba pinned to a tree with his hand gripping Kiba's neck."When the pale eyed girl finished the bug user instantly ran towards the chakra source. He's wondering what Naruto could possibly be doing to Kiba. From Hinata's expression…it can't be good.

Hinata was surprised at first when she noticed Shino take off without consulting her but she knows that Shino just wants to protect Kiba. She followed right behind the bug user to see what the blonde is doing…

_Naruto (Kyuubi) and Kiba_

Kyuubi held Kiba to the tree and kept his glare. The intimidating glare eventually lost its edge. Now the brunette is glaring back even if he's scared.

"I see you're no longer scared are you?"The brunette's breathing is labored…he can't remain conscious for long. Naruto moved his head to the brunette's neck and started licking it possessively.

From reflex, the brunette's legs raised and kicked the blonde in the chest. This sent the blonde a few feet away and it sent Kiba down on the floor. The brunette is now sitting and watching a glaring blonde.

"I see you're more resistant than I thought. No matter…you won't be able to stop me from claiming you."He started walking towards the Inuzuka slowly and Kiba can't do anything but watch, before he could reach Kiba though…insects swarmed around the blonde's body. Naruto chuckled flatly at this.

"I see that you're back to stop me again."The blonde said and turned his head to the left to come face to face with the bug user.

"Get away from him."Shino commanded calmly only to be laughed at. Kiba can only watch in complete helplessness.

"Come and make me."Naruto challenged.

"Gladly."The next instant, Shino's insects surrounded the whole body of the blonde. Shino commanded the insects to start devouring his chakra. The bug covered form didn't move. To Shino's surprise, his insects were pushed off Naruto's body with a burst of red chakra. The red aura surrounding the blonde grew and he smirked evilly at Shino.

"You'll have to do better than that."With that said the demon Naruto sprinted towards the bug user and slashed him with his claws. It appeared as though Shino was sliced in half and Kiba gasped in horror at watching it. The fear for his friend vanished when he realized it was a clone of insects. The demon blonde moved his eyes, left to right and up and down. Then…he heard the insects. In a swift movement, he sent a large burst of chakra behind him where Shino is currently at.

Shino's insects couldn't stop the chakra from reaching their master and at this point…Shino was struck back at the unbelievable power and heat of this red chakra. The chakra seemed to be alive and it sent pinned him to a tree.

"That was a lot faster and easier than I thought."Naruto (Kyuubi) laughed at Shino and his futile attempt to stop him.

Meanwhile Hinata watched from a distance. What she's watching has her cowering in fear. Her teammate Kiba and Shino are trapped and have been beaten. What has her scared the most though is the demon Naruto. She's never seen him like this and it's not very pretty. She looked over at Kiba and Shino. She feels guilty for not helping. How can she leave them like this? The Hyuuga gathered all her courage to activate her byakugan and charge. A few tears are running down her cheeks from the reality that she now has to attack Naruto.

Naruto (Kyuubi) seemed to be too occupied gloating at Shino to notice the Hyuuga running towards him from behind. This was good for Hinata. Hinata impacted her palms with the demon blonde's back and sent blasts of chakra through his body. The blonde lost his breath and Hinata soon started bombarding him with her palms, sending many blasts of chakra. In one final punch, she sent the blonde flying. Shino now sat on the ground with the chakra holding him gone.

Hinata looked over at Kiba. The brunette has forcefully pulled his dog out of his jacket from worry. Kiba knows now that it isn't safe around him with this demon Naruto. With Hinata distracted…a strong wind current was sent her way. She couldn't react and when it impacted, she was sent flying yards away. She landed on the ground motionless. She's scared to jump into the situation.

Naruto looked at the scene before him and it hurt his feelings.

"_STOP IT YOU DAMN FOX!!"_Kyuubi only chuckled. Naruto has now lost full control of his body. Kyuubi now possesses his body.

"Now let's get out of here so I can claim my mate."The demon Naruto spoke. He looked over at Kiba and sprinted towards him. Kiba closed his eyes and awaited his fate. He's at least glad Akamaru won't see it after pushing him out of his jacket. The demon Naruto picked up Kiba bridal style and ran off.

Shino coughed slightly from the chakra that crushed his lungs. He walked over to Hinata, crouched down, and shook her slightly.

"Hinata…Hinata…we have to go and get Kiba back."He spoke quietly. The Hyuuga turned her head to look at him. Worry is clouding her eyes. How will they get Kiba back from the demon Naruto?

* * *

**A/N:** My goodness…Phew…I finally finished this chapter but I also feel as if I might have overreacted. I'm not sure oh and I'm sorry if it didn't seem like it was team eight vs. Kyuubi. This chapter is truly the longest. Well… I can't help but feel I might have overreacted. Please tell me what you thought and Review! Until next chapter…See Ya!


	5. Confession

****

Disclaimer:I, like many others…don't own Naruto so this has absolutely nothing to do with the real thing.

**Chapter five is here…I am warning you though…there's rape so read at your own risk. Enjoy… **

The demon Naruto has Kiba in his arms and is currently running a long distance away so he can claim and mark the Inuzuka as his own. The brunette's heart is racing with anxiety. He doesn't know how to react to being claimed or mating. He's often thought it would be special but now his innocence will be taken from him against his will.

The Inuzuka can't really fight back after the short fight. He's exhausted and can barely keep conscious. It seemed only a few minutes before the demon Naruto stopped running and remained still. The blonde analyzed the environment and when he was sure no one can get to them quickly, he dropped the brunette on the ground.

Kiba squeaked from surprise and from the small pain his backside's feeling from hitting the ground. Before the dog lover could look up at the demon blonde, the demon Naruto immediately trapped Kiba under him with his hands above his head and the blonde's hands holding the brunette's wrists while he's straddling the dog lover's body.

The brunette looked up at those red eyes that seemed to pierce into his soul. His heart racing, breathing labored, and he's scared of what the demon Naruto plans to do. He closed his eyes and moved his head to the side. There was some chuckling from the male above him before the Inuzuka felt a hand go up his shirt and jacket to run smoothly across his abs and chest. The brunette then gasped when he felt that hand play with his left nipple.

"You're more sensitive than I thought."The whiskered male said. Kiba kept his eyes closed for the torment. The demon blonde decided to quicken the process. The demon Naruto undid Kiba's pants button and zipper then quickly pulled the dog lover's boxers and pants down to his knees. When the Inuzuka felt the rush of cold air on his lower body he moved side to side to shake the blonde over him off. The effort was futile when Kyuubi then wrapped chakra strands around Kiba's wrists and ankles to keep him still. The demon Naruto looked at the trapped Kiba with lust filled eyes and hunger. The Inuzuka's eyes held innocence that only made the fox hunger for his body more.

"Get off me you fucking monster!!!"Kiba yelled desperately.

"You're so beautiful like that. You'll make a fine mate."He said seductively ignoring the outburst. The brunette glared at the blonde trying to seem fearless but his eyes give away his fear.

"Why…are you claiming me?"The brunette breathed. The demon Naruto chuckled.

"So that you'll belong to me and only me…_**I **_basically want you."Kyuubi is making sure that his words make it seem like he's the blonde. He's making sure not to give a hint that the real Naruto is being possessed. Kyuubi is also happy that he gets to have the brunette's body. Many years without having to mate have given him very strong urges.

The demon Naruto pulled up the Inuzuka's jacket and shirt to kiss and lick his chest. As much as this is being forced on him, Kiba can't help but kind of enjoy these touches. Having not been touched like this, he doesn't know what to think of them.

While the demon Naruto kissed and licked, his right hand snaked its way behind the brunette and when at the dog lover's entrance, he plunged one finger inside. Kiba instantly yelped at the stinging pain and he looked down at the blonde. The demon Naruto stopped his licks and kisses to look at the glaring brunette.

"I need to prepare you for what's to happen."The demon Naruto whispered seductively to Kiba's left ear. The next instant a second finger was added and Kiba cried out in pain from the intrusions. The demon Naruto found his cries arousing and he looked at the brunette in the eye.

"Does it hurt? Don't worry…It'll feel good soon enough."The demon Naruto said mockingly before he started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch the brunette. Kiba closed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip from the intense pain. Tears started forming and slowly streamed down the sides of his cheeks. Kyuubi found the tears amusing and only made the scissoring rougher. The brunette couldn't hold back a yell from the unbearable pain. It was now that Kyuubi realized the yelling would attract attention. To stop the brunette from any loud outbursts, he formed a thick strand of chakra that wrapped around the dog lover's mouth.

When the Inuzuka felt the chakra touch his lips, he attempted to scream for help but the chakra had already enveloped his lips. The brunette's eyes settled on the demon Naruto who smirked evilly. Some thirty seconds of painful stretching and the demon Naruto was done. He popped his fingers out and quickly undid the button and zipper on his pants. When he had his member exposed after slightly pulling down his boxers, he took hold of the Inuzuka's sides and flipped him so that the brunette is now on his stomach.

The demon blonde positioned his groin to the dog lover's ass and he was slowly rubbing his member between the two mounds of flesh before he stopped at Kiba's entrance. The brunette wanted to yell out when he felt the blonde's erection. He's scared of what'll happen when it enters him. The next minute the demon Naruto lay on top of Kiba with his erection still at Kiba's entrance.

"I hope you're ready for it."The blonde whispered at an attempt to be seductive. The next thing the brunette felt was indescribable pain. It came in an instant and it's too intense. The demon blonde had already thrust his cock into the Inuzuka and he was surprised at how tight the Inuzuka's inner walls clenched down on his member.

"_Stop it you damn Fox! He doesn't want any of this!!"_Naruto commanded. This will be bad for his reputation with the brunette's team when he tells them and if Kiba's family were to find out…he knows it'll be the end of him.

The demon Naruto moaned with pleasure after each thrust. Kyuubi's abstinence hasn't been very kind to his hormones and now he's pounding into one of the tightest asses he's ever taken. While the demon blonde continued thrusting, the Inuzuka has been attempting to yell out and scream. The pain on his entrance is so painful. Tears are now falling from such pain and he's trying to yell out against the chakra strand that's silencing him. Kyuubi found it amusing when he heard the brunette's muffled yells of pain.

The demon Naruto's hands took hold of Kiba's hips and his pace grew. Kiba's head hurt…his body hurts…and he's questioning what will be the outcome of this experience. The Inuzuka then started to squirm to try and shake off the blonde but that only made the demon Naruto thrust with more speed and power.

"Damn you're so tight…Damn."The demon Naruto moaned quietly while Kiba's tears increased. The demon blonde has to admit the more Kiba moves and squirms; the more pleasurable it's for him.

Kiba's head ached and his tears fell intensely while his nails dug into the ground. The demon Naruto leaned down on the brunette's body and he bit down on Kiba's neck. Kiba wanted to scream when he felt the bite. He knows it's to mark him. Should his family see it…they would know he's been claimed by someone or something. The shame was what Kiba is worried about. The mark would signify that he is someone's toy. Kiba always thought he would mark the blonde but now here he is being marked and raped by his ex-boyfriend.

Many painful minutes passed and the demon Naruto then groaned loud and lowly when he reached his climax. He spilled his seed inside the trapped Inuzuka and pulled out roughly. The blonde pulled up his pants and boxers but left the Inuzuka exposed. The chakra that held the Inuzuka trapped dispersed and he was finally free.

"That relieved some sexual tension I've been having."The demon Naruto thought aloud. His eyes looked down at the panting Inuzuka. 'What a pitiful sight' he thought.

"Now that I've marked you and mated with you…you're now my mate whether you like it or not."He crouched down to take the Inuzuka by the jacket with him only to freeze. The demon Naruto attempted to move but no movement.

He looked down and saw a shadow that connected to his feet. He followed it with his eyes and there he saw a figure standing up with the other end of the shadow.

"_Shikamaru?"_The real Naruto questioned what Shikamaru would be doing here. His question was answered when the Nara boy released the jutsu. The next second he was again impacted with Hinata Hyuuga's palms. This one was faster than the others and when the final punch threw him in the air, the Aburame's insects surrounded his body. Before Kyuubi and Naruto knew it…everything turned black.

Shino's insects absorbed a large amount of chakra to knock out the blonde. It was successful and the bugs dropped the blonde's body on the ground.

Shino appeared into view and with Hinata, ran to his brunette teammate. When they reached their teammate, Hinata went down on her knees and started dressing the exposed lower body of the brunette. The Hyuuga can tell what has happened from the mark on Kiba's neck and his position. Shino was enraged at this. He would've let his insects devour the blonde whole but not with Hinata here.

Shino stared at the brunette's body up and down. He soon caught glance of Kiba's ass. His gaze was glued to it. Out of some fascination he kept his stare. He questioned himself why he's doing this but he couldn't think of an answer. Hinata finished dressing the brunette and that brought the Aburame out of his trance.

"Shino-kun…Kiba's in bad shape. I think we should take him to the Hokage and tell her what happened."The Aburame nodded at her suggestion. Shino took hold of Kiba's arms and wrapped them around his neck while his hands hold brunette's thighs. He has Kiba on his back and both Shino and Hinata (Who has Akamaru in her jacket) quickly sprinted away towards the Hokage tower to inform Tsunade of the current event.

That left team ten with the unconscious body of the blonde. The Nara boy stared at his body and his two teammates appeared on both his sides in the next seconds.

"It was a good thing we followed or Hinata and Shino wouldn't have been able to get Kiba back."Ino commented. Shikamaru felt an urge to correct her sense he's the one who paralyzed the blonde for the Hyuuga and Aburame to attack successfully.

"What should we do with him?"Chouji questioned.

"I think we should send him to Tsunade. Shino and Hinata are probably going to explain what happened and things will continue from there."Shikamaru explained. It was actually a good thing the blonde girl followed Naruto. Ino's curiosity got to her and from there, Team Ten ran into a sprinting Hyuuga and bug user. Shino and Hinata explained the situation to Team Ten and they were careful not to mention the relationship Naruto and Kiba shared.

With that decided Chouji walked over to Naruto and threw one of his arms around his shoulders. Ino and Shikamaru then started walking to Tsunade's with Chouji behind.

_Tsunade_

Tsunade is working on her paperwork. Some documents about trade and some about the use of the village's ninja. There was soon a knock on her door.

"Enter."She ordered firmly when she lifted her head. The door opened and Team Eight walked in. She looked at them and noticed that all three look exhausted but when she looked at Kiba, it was clear something happened.

"Yes…what can I help you with?"The Hokage asked.

"We request if you could look at Kiba…he's been..."The bug user hesitates. He doesn't exactly know how to say it. One can't just say that 'Naruto kidnapped Kiba'.

"What's wrong with him? Is he injured?"

"We think so…"Shino answered.

"What makes you _think _that he's injured?"Tsunade demanded a bit harshly. She may be fond of the ninja but she can't go easy on them for interrupting her time.

"He was…attacked…by Naruto."This time it was Hinata who spoke. Her voice seemed shaky and it isn't hard to know why. When Tsunade processed the words, her eyes widened with shock.

"Naruto attacked Kiba?"Tsunade repeated in a questioning tone. The bug user and Hinata nodded to confirm. Tsunade didn't know what to think about this statement. She motioned with her right index finger to bring Kiba to her desk. When Shino was in front of her desk Tsunade said,

"Lay him on the desk and I'll see what the damage is."The bug user hesitated for a bit but when Tsunade moved her paperwork out of the way he gently placed the brunette's back against the desk.

Tsunade could immediately notice the large hole in Kiba's jacket from the rasengan he was struck with. When she unzipped the dog lover's jacket, she could see some red marks on the Inuzuka's chest and abs. She looked at them closer and could tell they were hickeys. She was confused at this discovery. Why would the Inuzuka have hickeys if he was attacked?

Her eyes moved over to Kiba's neck and there she found another red mark. This particular mark is darker. It almost looks like a bruise. Tsunade decided to take a look at this through Kiba's chakra network. She placed her right palm on the Inuzuka's chest and a green aura was slowly becoming visible. Her chakra flowed easily through the brunette's body so it won't interrupt or cause a change in the brunette's body. Her chakra found small traces of the Kyuubi's and her ability to feel what the brunette is feeling through this technique…she could feel sore at her backside and major exhaustion.

The feeling of soreness at her backside made her question what Naruto or better yet **Kyuubi **had done to Kiba. When she finished her analyzing of the brunette's body, she started healing the brunette's body from some minor scratches and the hickeys. While her chakra healed the Inuzuka's minor injuries, she raised her head and looked at Shino and Hinata, her eyes serious and firm.

"What happened?"She questioned. The Aburame sighed and Hinata moved her eyes to the floor.

"We were training and we were relaxing when we finished. Eventually Kiba left without consulting us and I didn't think much of it. Then there was this large burst of chakra…it turns out it was coming from Naruto. Hinata and I then ran towards them and when I took a look at Naruto, he had red eyes and a red aura surrounded his body. We both tried to get Kiba away from Naruto only to fail. The next moments Hinata and I sprinted after Naruto. Luckily both of us ran into Team Ten. Shikamaru assisted us by using his shadow to paralyze Naruto…when we successfully defeated him we found Kiba with his…pants and boxers down…"The Aburame silenced after that. He doesn't really know what to say about that fact.

Tsunade thought about this story. She knows she can trust Shino or Hinata. The story didn't quite make sense to her though. Why would Naruto suddenly attack Kiba? The whiskered boy has told her about a problem he and the Inuzuka shared when he requested to go on Team Eight's mission but she thinks actual physical fighting might be taking it too far.

Its obvious Kyuubi was involved from Shino's description. Her question is what Kyuubi has to do with this. The fact that has her curious is the one of finding the Inuzuka with his pants and boxers down. It's certainly…an odd factor in the story. That's when it struck her, Naruto with an exposed Kiba. The idea of rape crossed her mind and that would definitely fit the bill. That would explain the sore feeling on Kiba's bottom when she analyzed his body.

By now her chakra had healed the Inuzuka who doesn't have scratches or the red marks anymore. Tsunade removed her hand and looked at the brunette's teammates.

"Well…that's a very serious issue if it's true."Silence and tension filled the air when the Hokage finished her sentence. In seconds she smiled at them.

"And don't worry about Kiba. He only had one serious injury on his abdomen but it wasn't too serious, he had some scratches, small red marks, and soreness on his backside. Other than that he's fine. He's asleep right now because he's very tired so he wasn't knocked out from any pain or injuries."The Hokage explained making sure to answer any question Team Eight would ask.

Shino and Hinata both were relieved to hear the dog lover's condition. There's still the matter of finding out what the blonde had done when Kiba wakes. Tsunade zipped up the Inuzuka's jacket and tapped him on the right cheek twice with her index and middle finger. The bug user and Hyuuga viewed it as an awkward gesture but in the next few seconds, the brunette was regaining consciousness.

The brunette's head shook slightly and ever so slowly, his eye lids were lifting up. When those brown eyes were fully exposed, the brunette sat up in a swift motion. The Inuzuka studied his surroundings…with fear radiating off him. His breathing labored, his eyes wide with fear, and Tsunade being the nearest to the dog lover, can hear the Inuzuka's rapid heartbeat.

The brunette's symptoms of anxiety dispersed slowly when he realized his location. Kiba looked at Tsunade then at his teammates. The dog lover relaxed slightly before his eyes were beginning to water. The Aburame and Hyuuga looked at their teammate with confusion. What could've possibly made Kiba shed tears? The Hyuuga walked closer to the desk and placed Akamaru on the dog lover's lap. The white pup's paws have stopped bleeding and the white dog is whimpering at his master to desperately get his attention.

Kiba looked down at his dog with an expressionless face still streaming with tears. The Inuzuka picked up the pup and held him in his arms like a teddy bear. Kiba's teammates stared with disbelief. This Kiba looks innocent and scared. Something that isn't viewed very often, even the Hokage stared with wide eyes.

"It's alright Kiba, you're in better condition than when you're teammates brought you here."The Hokage spoke. The Inuzuka looked at Tsunade then at his teammates again. The bug user took two steps towards the desk.

"What did he do…Kiba?"The Aburame questioned in a whisper. The Inuzuka's eyes shifted to his bug using teammate. The brunette hiccupped with more tears racing down his face.

"He…he…raped…me…"Kiba choked out through soft sobs and hiccups. Hinata held a gasp that wanted to burst and the Hokage kept a straight face, even though her suspicion was just confirmed. The bug user kept motionless for some moments and then his insects slowly flew out of his sleeves, ready to attack at any moment. Hinata looked at her teammate with worry and whispered his name. Tsunade kept silent at his act.

Shino's eyes tightened and his eyes tell Kiba his intentions. The brunette shook his head slowly to object to the Aburame's idea. Shino's rage for Naruto has skyrocketed but for some reason unknown to him Kiba doesn't want the blonde hurt. Kiba and Shino can communicate just through their eyes. They may argue sometimes but they are still close friends. So close that they can tell what's going through the other's mind by looking directly at each other's eyes. The bug user understood the dog lover's head shake as an objection to his urge to kill Naruto. The look in the Inuzuka's eyes is also gradually calming him down. Such innocence in those eyes has never been seen and they're truly…capturing.

Shino's insects returned to him and the bug user nodded at the Inuzuka. Kiba released a sigh upon seeing the Aburame nod. He was fearful for Naruto's safety. He's sure Shino would have killed the blonde and even after the rape, he doesn't want Naruto to die anytime soon. The Inuzuka's tears are subsiding quickly as he's now relaxing.

"Okay…now that that's over with…you guys can take your leave now and I'll have to go hard on you guys on the missions from now on sense you interrupted my work for some scratches and bite marks."Tsunade said with a playful smirk and tone to lighten up the situation. Kiba smiled at the Hokage and slid off her desk with his dog still in his arms. The brunette and his teammates quietly took their leave. When they were out of the Hokage tower and in the streets, the trio viewed Team Ten walking on the same street in the opposite direction.

The two ninja squads didn't stop to speak. Both trios walked silently passed each other with Chouji still carrying the blonde. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba both glanced at the unconscious whiskered boy and quickened their pace. Team Ten glanced at Team Eight with confusion. Kiba had depressed eyes, Hinata had worried eyes, and Shino's looked hateful when they looked at Naruto. Team Ten shrugged off the looks and continued onward to the Hokage tower.

_Team Eight_

The trio walked silently with tension filling the air. Akamaru sniffed his master only to be attacked with the scent of mating and a marking. The white pup smells Kyuubi's mark on him and wonders what Tsume and Hana will think.

"Thanks for saving me you guys…I'll be walking home and on my own now."The brunette spoke after a few minutes of silent walking in the streets. Hinata looked at him with worry before embracing him and silently walking to her own home. The Aburame stayed a bit longer. He kept a small gaze on the Inuzuka that seemed to freak him out. Soon enough the bug user walked away too.

The Inuzuka started his walk home. His footsteps were echoing and his dog's breathing soothed him.

"Damn you Naruto…I tell him to get lost and I guess that means 'Rape me and mark me as your own'…Now what'll I tell Mom and Hana?"The brunette thought aloud. He doesn't know the mark the demon Naruto left on him is gone but even so the scent of mating is surrounding him. Kiba knows it's inevitable his family will sniff this on him so he has to confess his sexuality and the relationship he shared with the blonde. His heart beat faster the closer he was getting home. How will he tell them he's gay? What will their reaction be? Will they accept him for who he is? These questions are bringing panic into his mind. He's happy Akamaru has accepted him but he craves his family's approval too.

Kiba can see his house in the distance and he quickly jogged there to stop himself from running the opposite direction so he won't have to tell his family. _'_I_ had to tell them someday…let's just get this over with.'_ The dog lover thought. On his doorstep, the Inuzuka silently opened his front door and walked in slowly. When he shut the door behind him, Hana walked out of the kitchen with a smile.

"How was training Kiba-"She stopped when her nose caught a scent marking on Kiba and when she took notice of Kiba's ripped up jacket. Hana crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Kiba expectantly.

"Kiba…why do you have someone's scent marking on you? Who has claimed you?"Hana asked firmly. Her younger brother shrugged slightly before bending down and placing Akamaru gently on the ground.

"I will explain when Mom's here…So where is she?"Hana called out for Tsume who walked downstairs to the living room to her daughter and son.

"Yes? What do you need?"Tsume questioned when she reached her children. In seconds she too was taken aback by the scent marking coming from Kiba. She looked down at her son with a serious face that had Kiba shrink a bit.

"Kiba…Just what is that scent radiating off of you?"Tsume asked with hands on her hips. Kiba gulped and readied himself.

"Why don't I sit down?"Kiba said walking towards a couch and sat down with his legs shivering slightly. Kiba looked down at the floor and he lost his breath.

"Well?"Tsume said impatient. This isn't something she expected. Who could've claimed Kiba? She eagerly waited for her son to continue.

"Ummm…It was…I was claimed by…"The young brunette hesitates. He's so scared of their reaction. He may have been lucky that Shino and Hinata accepted him but that doesn't mean that Hana and Tsume will. "Naruto…"Kiba finished in a whisper. Tsume and Hana were motionless. Moments of silence passed and tension was filling the air. After minutes of silence Kiba looked up at Hana and Tsume. The look on their faces said it all. Hana held shock and Tsume held anger. Before Kiba knew it, Hana was in front of him and holding him in her arms.

"Hana?"

"That…boy…Naruto, claimed you?"Hana questioned to be sure she had heard right. It was confirmed with a nod from her younger brother. Hana started patting Kiba's back as to comfort him. Tsume walked to her children with her arms crossed and a deadly look in her eyes.

"What did that piece of crap do to you Kiba?"Tsume's voice was deep and threatening. The youngest Inuzuka looked up at his mother with fear in his eyes.

"He, he, raped me."Kiba choked out. Hana stopped her pats on her brother's back and Tsume's eyes widened more with rage. Kiba's eyes were watering again. He has to explain the situation to them or else Tsume will kill the whiskered boy.

"Mom…There's something else I have to tell you."Hana let go of her brother and stood up next to Tsume. Both stared at the young Inuzuka, wondering what more there could be. Kiba sighed and tried to calm himself for the moment of truth. _'This is it; I have to tell them, I have to tell them I'm gay.'_ The young brunette struggled in his mind. The boy took a long deep sigh and looked at the floor again.

"I want you guys to know that, that…I'm…I'm…"_Come on Kiba just say the damn word!_

"Well what is it so I can go kill Naruto for touching you!!!"Tsume yelled wanting to find Naruto and kill him for touching her son. Hana though didn't think much of it. She does have some disgust at the thought of Naruto raping Kiba but, she's not filled with hatred to go and kill him.

"I'm gay and I had a relationship with Naruto!!"Kiba yelled out to get it over with. He doesn't want to explain the rape too much so he might as well tell them about the relationship they shared now. Kiba closed his eyes and waited for their reactions…

_Team Ten _

The three ninja made it to the Hokage tower and are at Tsunade's doorstep. Shikamaru knocked lightly and a firm 'enter' was heard from her. The trio walked in to see Tsunade picking up her paperwork and fixing up her desk.

"What can I help yo-"Tsunade cut off midsentence when she noticed the whiskered boy on Chouji's back. She sat down on her chair and placed her palms on her desk.

"We came to see if you can check on Naruto's condition. I assume that Team Eight has explained the situation to you right?"Shikamaru explained and questioned. Tsunade nodded.

"They did explain so I know, and thanks for bringing him here. I need to talk to him when he wakes. Just lay him on the floor and you can leave."Tsunade instructed. Chouji gently laid the blonde on the floor and Team Ten walked out silently without a trace. Tsunade sighed and looked down at the body of the whiskered male. What will the blonde say when he wakes? What will he say about the situation? Tsunade kept wondering. She rested her head on her palm, with her elbow resting on the desk.

_Naruto/Kyuubi_

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU DAMN FOX! NOW I'LL NEVER GET KIBA BACK!!"The blonde yelled with rage and some tears on his eyes. This will definitely give Kiba a reason to stay away from him. To make things worse, he's sure he will have to explain why 'he' raped Kiba when the brunette tells his friends.

"**Why does that matter? I have claimed him for you now. No one will dare try to mate with him sense now he technically belongs to you."**Kyuubi said.

"Doesn't matter you fox!!Now Kiba will never want me to go near him!"

"**Calm down kit, now that I've claimed him for you, we just have to gain his trust back."**

"WE, WE…Oh no no no no WE, aren't doing anything because _**I **_will earn Kiba's trust back on my own. No matter what it takes I will try to get him back, but YOU don't interfere anymore, GOT IT!?"The blonde yelled with fury. Kyuubi backed down some.

"**Fine…'I won't take over your body but I will help in my own way.'"**Kyuubi murmured the last part to himself. He has claimed Kiba and now all he has to do is gain Kiba's trust to bring this relationship back to life. The blonde sighed and looked at the fox with hateful eyes.

"**Now that we're done discussing this, let's wake you up."**Kyuubi sent some of his chakra to the blonde and when his chakra engulfed the blonde's body, he woke. Naruto sat up looking around and soon figured it to be the Hokage's office.

"Glad to see you're conscious Naruto…Now I would like for you to explain what happened with Kiba."The blonde heard. He turned his head to the right and he caught sight of the Hokage.

"What?"Naruto asked confused and hoping he had heard wrong.

"I would like for you to explain the situation between you and Kiba. Team Eight explained to me what happened so I know what you did to Kiba just a while ago."Tsunade said with her hands entwined in a patient manner. Naruto's heart raced. There's no escape from this…

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and Please review to tell me what you thought. I'm also terribly sorry for making this chapter short and for letting Naruto rape Kiba, and again. Please review! Thanks for reading everyone. Until next time. 


	6. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I, Do, Not, Own, Naruto…Just to keep this fact clear.**

**A/N: Here's chapter six. I'm getting worried about this story but I'll see where it goes. Anyway, Enjoy…**

Kiba can't think with the moment of truth at hand. Finally coming out to his sister and mother isn't easy especially when the silence surrounding the room can't be good. A feeling in his chest is wreaking havoc on him and to add to his discomfort his heart is speeding more than it ever has, as if it'll burst any moment now. The countless silence only fueled Kiba's anxiety and heartache. He knows this signifies rejection or could it be shock, maybe both. The tormenting silence was broken when Kiba heard a door slam.

He instantly opened his eyes only to see his sister standing in front of him with watery eyes. The young Inuzuka locked eyes with his sister and her eyes say it all. _Disappointment…_ But where is his mother? Tsume is nowhere in the living room but her scent is still present. The young Inuzuka's face then pleaded for his mother's location.

"If you're wondering where mom's at, she's in her room."Hana answered. Kiba kept his eyes locked with Hana's, those brown orbs pleading for acceptance. The older Inuzuka sighed and a single drop of water fell from the corner of her eye.

"I know you want me to accept you…and I do Kiba but…I can't say that I'm _completely_ okay with this."Hana said through quiet sobs and cracks in her voice. Kiba understands why she wouldn't be. Both Hana and Tsume had such high expectations for Kiba but they've been shattered by Kiba himself.

"I understand Hana…I'm sorry."Kiba has his hands on his lap messing with one another to distract himself from the issue he's in.

"Kiba…how could you…how could you be in a relationship with Naruto?"Hana suddenly questioned. Her younger brother stood up with shivering legs, struggling to stand up and looked at the floor.

"I don't know Hana. Naruto and I just…got together but it's over now." The young male answered with a little confidence coming from the fact that he and Naruto are over. That's at least one disappointment that Hana and Tsume can get off their backs.

Hana sighed and she wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She walked to her brother and wrapped her arms around him comfortingly.

"That's good enough for me. I at least know you won't be with that…boy…anymore."The older Inuzuka whispered. Kiba couldn't help but repeat the word 'anymore' in his mind. He still has that small desire to be with the whiskered boy. Still, after all that's happened, he's sure that it'll be long before they ever get back together if at all. Hana held the embrace for a few moments longer before releasing her nervous brother.

"Now…I think you should get cleaned up and get out of the house for a while. Mom will be silent for some time and I think it'd be best for the both of us to give her some time to think this out. She took it a lot harder than you can imagine Kiba."The woman explained through sniffs and hiccups. Kiba sighed of relief that he has his sister's approval, well, most of it. As for his mother, he doesn't know what to think. It wouldn't surprise him if Tsume kicked him out of the clan when she exits her room.

Kiba took a quick shower and changed into clean clothing. The brunette walked downstairs and picked up Akamaru to hold him in his arms.

"I'll be back in a little Hana."Kiba called out before stepping out of the house. Hana sat down on the couch when Kiba was gone to think through of what she had just heard. How could she not have noticed this? How could she not have realized that her brother was with Naruto Uzumaki? She feels like a fool for not paying more attention to her brother. Of course she can't change the young Inuzuka. If he's one thing, it would be stubborn. If what Kiba said is true, she has to accept it or lose her only sibling.

Hana sighed deeply and wiped her watering eyes once more with her sleeve. Having regained calm, she walked to the backyard and played with the dogs to perhaps remove this shocking problem off her mind.

_Kiba_

Kiba kept his pace on the street constant with his dog in his arms, comfortably nuzzling his master's chest at an attempt to comfort. The corners of the brunette's lips rose slightly into a smile of hope and joy. He's glad that he's finally confessed to his mother and sister. Their reactions weren't as bad as he thought they would be and that was another problem off his chest.

The dog lover stopped his steps for a moment to study his setting-just an empty street but it was then that he realized the sun setting. His eyes looked up at the warm glooming colors of the clouds when the sun goes down. "What beauty the sky possesses."Kiba commented aloud. Akamaru quickly heard Kiba's heart rate increase and his breathing deepen. The pup wonders what could be wrong now especially now that his confession has been taken care of.

Kiba started walking again. He's in a street that he knows will lead him back to the Inuzuka compound. The dog lover found it peculiar that the streets are so vacant. Few residents are walking in this street and many of the houses and shops one can only see black through their windows.

"_They're just going to bed I guess."_Kiba thought. For minutes his walk was uninterrupted and he briefly stopped when Akamaru begged for some attention, which he satisfied with a pat on the pup's head or tightening his grip. Quickly though the Inuzuka caught a despicable scent. The scent of someone he deeply despises…Sasuke.

Kiba stopped his footsteps and looked ahead of the street. He's been looking down at the ground the whole walk but this is something he has to see. His nose was correct and ahead of him are Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi walking on the same street towards him. The brunette moved his feet again, to stop anything from occurring here in the street where people will witness if he tries to kill Sasuke.

The Inuzuka kept his gaze ahead but never directly at the raven haired boy. He will be able to keep his eyes on the Uchiha without the boy noticing his stare.

The Uchiha though also looked ahead and found it rather interesting to see Naruto's boyfriend walking alone. Sasuke can clearly conclude that Kiba's conflicting from his silence and the slow steady steps he's taking.

"So Sasuke, I was just wondering if you would like to maybe walk together through the park or maybe have lunch and talk to know each other better…"Sasuke heard his pink haired teammate question. The constant barrage of words finally annoyed him enough to say, "Sakura…shut up."

Sakura got the message and sulked slightly with a disappointed look. With her constant babbling gone, the Uchiha focused back on the brunette he is slowly getting closer to. Then the raven haired boy noticed Kiba's gaze didn't move towards him. Not a single movement of the eyes was seen. Sasuke frowned at the lack of attention. He does want to see how horribly Kiba and Naruto are doing, especially Naruto sense it's easy to conclude he's the one going after Kiba.

The Uchiha kept his eyes locked on the brunette's but no eye contact was made. It was only when the brunette was right next to the group of three that those brown eyes glanced at the Uchiha's dark orbs. Time seemed to freeze when both boys were staring each other down.

Kiba's brown eyes held rage that made the raven haired boy chuckle in his mind. The next instant those brown eyes held little will. As if Kiba's eyes were signaling him that Kiba has given up. Quickly time was back in and both boys broke the stares.

The Uchiha wondered what that look meant. It seemed to say, "I give up…you win…"But what exactly did he win? Kiba seemed to have no interior rage directed at him. Or is Kiba good at controlling his emotions? Sasuke found it disturbing that the brunette just gave up so easily. The Inuzuka just gives up Naruto like that…it just doesn't seem to fit in place. Of course Sasuke couldn't blame him if he hands the blonde over to him. Naruto did sleep with him of his own free will and that's enough evidence that the whiskered male preferred him over Kiba.

Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and kept walking with his sensei ahead and the pink haired kunoichi walking next to him.

Increasing his pace, the Inuzuka moved his eyes to the ground. He had an urge to attack Sasuke but it's not entirely the Uchiha's fault. Naruto did allow that event to happen, not Sasuke. This gave Kiba mixed feelings towards the raven haired boy. What can he do? He can't exactly attack Sasuke for something that he didn't force on the blonde. So Kiba gave the raven haired boy his prize…Naruto.

Its clear Naruto doesn't like him for committing such an act. Kiba gave the Uchiha his best submissive eyes to signal him he won.

Akamaru was deeply outraged that Kiba just walked by Sasuke without confronting him. Shouldn't his master attack what ruined something important to him? The white pup looked up at his master and barked furiously, trying to knock some sense into him.

"_How could you let Sasuke walk away like that?!Why didn't you confront him and attack him??!!"_Akamaru barked. Kiba sighed heavily and looked down at his dog with his footsteps slowing in their pace.

"Sasuke didn't force Naruto into doing it. It's obvious Naruto let that happen, and if he let that happen then…it's not really Sasuke's fault. Naruto has the full blame for this one. But…I won't let his conflict continue any longer. I'll let Sasuke have Naruto and I'll leave them alone."Kiba explained flatly with no expression on his face. Akamaru couldn't protest. It truly isn't Sasuke's fault for the event. Akamaru whimpered an apology and remained silent the rest of the way.

_Tsunade and Naruto_

Naruto stared at the Hokage with disbelief. How could all of this happen so quickly? What will Tsunade do to him when he tells her that Kyuubi raped Kiba? The blonde's eyebrows tightened and he looked at the Hokage with a frown.

"I don't think you need to know."Naruto responded rudely. Tsunade's eyes twitched. Good to know his attitude is still there.

"I demand you tell me what the situation is Naruto. Team Eight told me earlier that you attacked Kiba and Kiba himself told me you raped him. Now would you please just explain to me why all of this is happening?"Tsunade pleaded calmly to keep her temper in check. The blonde's jaw fell slightly with disbelief. It seems the rape has already spread to the Hokage and the false fact that **he **attacked Kiba angered him enough to talk.

"I didn't rape him or attack him! Kyuubi raped him and Kiba attacked me!! I just wanted to talk to him but he charged at me without listening to me first!!"

"Okay…What exactly did you want to talk to Kiba about? What is the grudge between you two exactly? Maybe I can help you two come to a compromise."

Naruto's gaze on the Hokage lightened some. Perhaps Tsunade can help him with her special ability to convince a person to follow her words if they know about her temper.

"Kiba hates me because I sort of, well…"Naruto hesitated. This is his time to tell the Hokage about his sexuality. Not that her opinion would affect him much but if she's really against it then he just might die today.

"Cheated…On Kiba…"Naruto turned his head and looked at the wall. The Hokage kept quiet upon hearing Naruto's words. She isn't shocked or unbelieving of it. She has suspected that Naruto was gay ever since her eyes first caught a glimpse of him and Sasuke getting…intimate.

"So you two were in a relationship together?"Tsunade questioned and the whiskered boy nodded. Tsunade sighed deeply and she shot the fox-boy a disappointed look.

"How can you be so stupid Naruto? Why did you cheat on Kiba? But first tell me…is he really precious enough to you that you would fight for his affection?"Tsunade spat harshly. Naruto turned his head quickly and stared at Tsunade nervously. Tsunade doesn't seem to mind that he's gay, perhaps she ignored the fact or it's just normal to her but he's not going to start a conversation over that now.

"Of course he's important to me. I really want his affection back but he caught me cheating on him and now he keeps running away from me. He won't listen to me when I try to tell him that it was all a mistake."

"But why did you cheat on Kiba?"Naruto thought back to why he slept with Sasuke. It's unclear why but the most likely culprit was probably hormones.

"I don't know…I guess I needed to get rid of some frustration."He said in a joking tone. Perverted thoughts of Kiba often appeared in his mind before he slept with Uchiha so, sexual frustration could've played a role too but he can't tell Tsunade that. The Hokage sighed again.

"Naruto…you can be really stupid sometimes. Now tell me, do you REALLY want Kiba back?"

"Didn't I just tell you, YES!!? I'll do anything to have him forgive me, or at least talk to me."Naruto shouted but ended in a whisper. Tsunade smiled slightly. She has an urge to help Naruto and she will try her best to try. Naruto seems honest enough about his mistake and that's good enough for the Hokage.

"Okay Naruto…That's all I needed to talk to you about. I'm sure I don't have to check you for injuries thanks to Kyuubi and we'll talk more about the rape later. You may leave now."She motioned for him to leave and he did as told.

The blonde was out of the Hokage tower in seconds and in the darkened streets. The sun isn't visible in the sky anymore but the slight twilight. He was relieved that Tsunade didn't make a big deal of his sexuality but why does she have to know about the problem? At least tomorrow he has some missions to look forward to and he can beat the crap out of Sasuke when he sees him.

Tsunade stared at Naruto's retreating form through the window. She has enough information to put the story together and a small trick to get the two boys back together but unsure if it's right to do so. Tomorrow should be better if her plan works but she'll just have to wait for the new day to arrive.

_Kiba_

The brunette is just reaching his home. The walk has given him time to think and he has to admit it was somewhat helpful but there was this constant chill on his cheeks as if they were rubbing against ice. With Akamaru still in his arms, both are in their lawn about the reach the door but Kiba stopped his advances. Kiba caught the Uchiha-bastard's scent again. The Inuzuka moved his head slightly to the side and his eyes shifted to the corner to see.

It indeed is Sasuke but what is he doing here? What would the great Sasuke Uchiha (according to Sasuke) be doing here? What he wants from him is what the brunette really wants to know.

"What are you doing here **Uchiha?"**Kiba spat with venom only to result in a dark chuckle from the raven haired boy.

"Inuzuka…"Was the only word Sasuke spoke. The rest of the time there was no sound. Kiba waited for him to leave but the Uchiha kept firmly in place. When Kiba couldn't take his scent anymore he turned and looked at the boy face to face.

"Get the hell away from my house now!!"Kiba demanded. The Uchiha did no such thing. Then the brunette locked eyes with the dark ones of Sasuke.

The two kept still with only their chests moving with each breath. Sasuke's dark eyes pierced into Kiba's own. The Inuzuka didn't understand what those orbs were pleading for but it was clear soon enough.

"If you're wondering about _**that…**_you can have Naruto. I don't want him anymore."Kiba spoke flatly and without hesitation, turned around taking steps to his front door. The raven haired boy was left speechless. Did Kiba just hand Naruto to him? How is that possible? But…Kiba just admitted it to his face! When the brunette walked into the building Sasuke remained motionless with his gaze on the door. In seconds the Uchiha accepted what he viewed and fled to his own place.

Kiba's eyes studied the setting and both his sister and mother are home but where are they? Hana isn't in the kitchen or the living room. Maybe she's in her room or maybe the backyard. Kiba shrugged off the thoughts of it but he's wondering what Tsume has been doing. Kiba walked to his room and placed Akamaru on the bed where the pup was caught in slumber instantly.

Kiba exited the room and walked slowly to his mother's. He hesitated when he lifted his hand to knock. What will she tell him? Will she kick him out of the clan? It's a possibility that he fears greatly. Where will he go if he's expelled from his own clan? Pushing these worries aside he knocked three times.

There was no answer and boldly, the brunette walked in uninvited. To his surprise he found Tsume asleep in her bed. The young Inuzuka kept his brown eyes on his mother's face. What peace it radiates. No anger or that bitchy attitude that he's seen often but just a relaxed expression.

Kiba walked closer to his mother and stared down at her. He studied her facial features and quickly caught a glance of what looked like a stream of…tears. Had Tsume cried? Did she cry because Kiba is gay? Is she really that disappointed? The young Inuzuka didn't want to stay to find out. He walked slowly towards the door but he was stopped by Kuromaru biting down on his leg.

"Hey!!Let go Kuromaru!!"The brunette demanded in a firm whisper. The large dog only tightened his grip and pulled. That sent the young brunette off balance and on the floor face first. The large sound of his face impacting woke Tsume up and she sat up. The Inuzuka leader moved her eyes to her son and she sighed.

The boy heard his mother shift and the long released breath. He stood up and turned to see Tsume fully awake.

"What is it now Kiba?"Tsume asked.

"I…I…just came to see how you're doing…"Kiba said through his raging heart rate and by now Kuromaru has let go of his leg.

"Kiba…Hana told me about you and Naruto and I just want to let you know that I accept you."Tsume said soothingly. Kiba's heart didn't slow down but increased. Did he hear her say that? Did Tsume really say that she accepts him?

"Really?"Kiba squeaked.

"I have no other choice. I don't want to lose my son and knowing that you're a stubborn kid means I can't do anything to change you."Tsume reassured. Kiba ran to his mother and embraced her tightly. He shed tears on her shoulder intensely. It's such a relief to know that both Hana and Tsume accept him.

"Thank you!!!Thank you, Thank you!!"Kiba yelled while the tears streamed down his rose red cheeks. Tsume returned the embrace and in minutes, Kiba regained himself and let go of his mother.

"Thanks mom…I love you."The young Inuzuka whispered. Tsume kissed her son on the forehead tenderly and shooed him away.

Kiba walked into his room with joy. He has his Mom's and sister's approval. That's a large weight off his chest and now his only problem is Naruto. The brunette slept peacefully when he closed his eyes.

_Naruto_

"**That went better than you expected."**Kyuubi commented to the blonde who is laying on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

"_You're lucky she didn't kill me and now I have to get Kiba to forgive me for not only cheating on him but for raping him because of you."_

"**I wasn't that rough on him and the bright side is he's yours now."**

"_Shut up. I'll be begging him to forgive me next time I see him that is if he doesn't try to kill me again."_Naruto ended. The blonde turned on his side and let slumber take him into its embrace.

_The next morning (Kiba)_

The sun shone down on the sleeping form of Kiba. The sounds of birds singing can be heard outside and exactly those sounds woke up the white pup Akamaru. Akamaru stood up and looked at his master only to have his puppy dog eyes widen with surprise. Kiba's cheeks are giving off a cold chill in the air and Akamaru is shivering slightly from it. The dog went to his master and placed a paw on Kiba's left cheek only to be stunned with freezing temperatures. The pup removed his paw quickly and backed off some and started barking at the Inuzuka.

Soon the dog's barks awakened the young brunette and he sat up with a yawn escaping his lips. The Inuzuka stretched his arms and looked down at his barking companion.

"What is It Akamaru?"The boy questioned still half asleep. The pup barked his explanation but Kiba didn't really process the information with his still sleeping mind.

"That's good to know boy."Kiba commented with a yawn. The pup knows his master misunderstood and he ran to him and pressed his teeth firmly on the brunette's arm. The dog lover's eyes widened and he was fully aware of his surroundings.

"OW!!Akamaru stop that I'm awake now alright, jeez!!"The brunette yelled. The pup gladly let go and jumped off the bed. The Inuzuka sighed and took off the sheets from his lower body and slid off his bed. The brunette walked out his room and into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth, took a shower, and took care of some business. When he was finished he took one look at himself in the mirror only to have his eyes widen with worry and shock. His red fang tattoos aren't their crimson red but they're white?

Kiba leaned forward towards the mirror and took a closer look. He raised his right hand to touch his right tattoo and when they made contact, the fang tattoo was freezing to the touch. The dog lover panicked slightly upon the discovery. What does this mean? Is it a serious condition? Will it affect his skills negatively? The brunette quickly burst out the bathroom and into his room to get dressed.

Akamaru was startled slightly when his master ran in so quickly and to see Kiba run around in search for his clothing made the dog boy worry slightly.

"_Are you okay? You look like you're panicking."_The pup barked but he didn't receive a response in return. The dog-boy instantly ran out his room when he was dressed and into the living room to his sister who is seated on the couch watching her programs on television.

"HANA!!My tattoos are white!!"The young Inuzuka yelled when in front of his sister. The older sibling raised an eyebrow at her brother's behavior. She patted her lap to motion for her brother to sit.

"Let me have a look."Hana sighed. Her brother did as told and Hana analyzed Kiba's cheeks. Her brother's words were confirmed when she noticed that the tattoos are indeed white. She touched one with her finger only to yelp from the sting the low temperature brought. Her eyes widened upon touching the skin that belongs to her brother.

"I think you should tell Mom about this."Hana said calmly to disguise her concern. The young Inuzuka followed her suggestion and went up to Tsume's room. The boy walked in without knocking and that angered a cranky Kuromaru.

"Hasn't Tsume taught you to knock!!!???" The wolf like dog growled waking up the Inuzuka leader in the process.

"Shush Kuromaru I just have to see my mother is all."The boy whispered but his mother is already sitting up looking at him.

"What do you want Kiba?"The woman asked still half asleep.

"I want you to take a look at my tattoos. They're…white."When Tsume processed her son's words a serious face was stamped on her.

"Let me see if they are."Her son walked to her side and Tsume cupped Kiba's face with her right hand. She sniffed him and there was no abnormality in his scent but when she felt over the white fangs she felt the sting of the cold. She hissed slightly from the sensation and she looked at her son with worry. Tsume has seen this once in her life but she has heard enough information and stories about members in the Inuzuka clan where their tattoos turned white. She sighed and smirked at her son.

"Don't worry about it Kiba. It's actually something you'll be happy to have because-"

"Kiba! Kurenai came to pick you up for some training!"Kiba and Tsume heard Hana yell from downstairs.

"I guess I'll have to explain it to you later so get your ass out of here now Inuzuka Kiba!"The woman instructed firmly. The young boy was surprised how she turned back into the badass mom she is and he didn't hesitate to listen.

When he walked downstairs, there stood Hana and Kurenai patiently waiting for him. Kurenai looked at her student and smiled.

"How were things while I was gone Kiba?"Kiba's sensei asked politely.

"They've been better sensei but things are alright for the most part."The young Inuzuka answered. He's not ready to tell Kurenai about the whole 'Naruto' problem but he does plan to tell her one day.

"That's good to hear. Now get Akamaru and let's get going."Kurenai said. The dog lover whistled and the white pup came down the stairs in seconds. Kiba picked up his dog and placed him on top of his head.

"Don't forget your headband."Hana added handing the object to her younger brother. The brunette wrapped the headband on his forehead quickly and he felt completely energized. Kurenai started walking towards the door motioning with her hand for Kiba to follow.

"I'll be back later you guys!!!"Kiba called out and then walked out with his sensei out the door.

While on their way to the training grounds, Kurenai kept wondering why her student's red tattoos are suddenly white. She's been having the urge to ask but it's none of her business. She doesn't need to know everything in her student's life.

Shrugging off her curiosity, Kurenai continued leading Kiba to the training grounds.

_Naruto_

_The blonde is walking on an empty street, confused as to where he's going. He took step after step but not a sign of life, emptiness and silence filling the corners of his mind. He looked to the right and left but still nothing. Not even Kyuubi seemed to be living._

_The blonde looked up at the sky and it was clean with only the sun taking up space. The boy sighed and stood still on the spot he's standing. Moments without sounds or movement until the blonde heard a very faint sound. _

_Naruto's head shot up and he turned his head to the left where he heard the vibrations hit his eardrum. Again, the sound came. Slowly, he started taking steps towards it._

_For what seemed countless moments he followed his ears towards the only sound he heard and soon enough they were clear enough to know what they are. They sound like whimpers and moans. _

_The whiskered male grew a perverted smirk. What could be happening and why is someone moaning? He's interested to see who is moaning and if they're having sex then he could make a prank to end the session._

_He soon was close enough and the source is coming from an alley between a house and a ramen shop. He leaned his back against the wall and slowly inched towards the edge to peek. What he viewed stunned him and struck his heart._

_Shino has Kiba pinned to the wall and both have their lips connected. Kiba has his arms wrapped around the bug user's neck and then Naruto viewed both the Inuzuka and Aburame wrestle with their tongues. Naruto then confirmed that the moans were coming from Kiba._

"_Shino…Mmmm…"The blonde heard Kiba moan. The Aburame then lifted Kiba off the floor and the brunette wrapped his legs around the bug user's waist. Naruto couldn't stand watching this and he ran towards them with rage radiating from him._

"_KIBA!!SHINO!!!" He yelled with fury. Immediately the kissing pair stopped and turned their heads in the blonde's direction._

"_Do you mind Naruto? I'm making out with my boyfriend."Kiba explained flatly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_WHAT!!??You're…Your boyfriend!!!But, but, I-I'm your boyfriend!!"Naruto yelled his voice struggling to keep steady._

"_Nooo. You __**were **__my boyfriend but now I have Shino."The Inuzuka explained and then turned back to Shino._

"_Where were we Shino?"Kiba purred before reconnecting his lips with the Aburame's. The blonde took a step forward to break them up only to feel two arms wrap around his waist. When he turned his head he saw his teammate Sasuke!_

"_Sasuke! What are you doing?!"_

"_Why don't we follow what they're doing?"The Uchiha purred seductively. Naruto was disgusted and attempted to break free from his teammates' grasp but was unsuccessful. Sasuke forcefully made Naruto look at him and took the blonde's lips roughly. _

Naruto's eyes instantly shot open and he sat up breathing and panting heavily. It was all a nightmare, to him anyway. Was that really Shino and Kiba smacking lips? Why would he suddenly dream something like that? Does he really think that Shino has a chance with Kiba? The blonde regained his breath and looked out the window at the sky to clear his thoughts from the impacting dream.

"**I see that even you have the suspicion that the insect lover will try to get your mate. I'm not one to brag but, I told you so."**Kyuubi said teasingly when the blonde was lost in thought.

"_Shut up Fox!!It was just a dream. Dreams don't mean anything."_The blonde replied. Naruto heard Kyuubi laugh and he blushed knowing it's directed at him.

"**You're in such denial Kit. Oh well, you'll find out later."**Kyuubi added.

Naruto slid off his bed and did his regular morning routine; brushing his teeth, a shower, dressing in some clean clothing, a bowl of ramen, and collecting his ninja gear. Naruto stood up proudly until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto quickly turned and attempted to punch the intruder but instead his fist was caught in the stranger's palm.

"You're really feisty in the morning aren't you Naruto?"The fox-boy quickly recognized the words as his sensei's own.

"Kakashi sensei!!What are you doing here?"

"Just to pick you up for a few small missions we've been assigned, oh and Tsunade told me to tell you that you're not allowed to use Kyuubi's power for a month. She said that she won't punish you for raping Kiba if you do that much."The man explained. Naruto felt a blush on his cheeks. Did Tsunade just explain everything to Kakashi? How could she do that?

"And don't worry. She told me it was all Kyuubi's fault."His sensei added. Naruto released a sigh of relief upon hearing that. Tsunade didn't tell Kakashi after all.

Naruto and Kakashi quickly walked out of the apartment and were on their way.

**A/N:** Alright, thanks for taking time to read this. It really means a lot and please review. Thank you and again, please review.


	7. Forgiven?

**Disclaimer: I don't and will probably never own Naruto. I sure wish I did though.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Enjoy…**

Kurenai and Kiba were already in the midst of their training ground but have yet to catch Shino and Hinata in their view.

"So how was your mission sensei?"Kiba questioned to break an uncertain silence surrounding both teacher and student.

"It was nothing special Kiba. I, once again, was only used to knock out the enemy with my genjutsu while my teammates had the fun of actually fighting back," Kurenai answered but in a more sly tone. Her brunette student looked up at her with an innocent looking smile and she returned it.

"Really sensei? Well I think that you deserve more credit that what you're getting," Kiba added with a playful wink. Both Kurenai and Kiba haven't had many moments in solitude to actually bond but despite that, they naturally connect with one another.

"You really think so Kiba?" Her pupil nodded to reassure her and even the white pup Akamaru barked in agreement to his master's comment.

"Thank you Kiba. It means a lot to me that you feel that way," Kurenai said and she feels proud that her student obviously looks up to her almost like a parent.

"So what are we going to do today sensei?"Kiba asked now placing his hands in his pockets.

"You guys are going to demonstrate your jutsus and then you guys will face me and try to somehow dodge my genjutsus."

"We'll beat you this time sensei. I'm sure of it," The dog lover said in with a playful grin. It's been a common training practice. Kurenai hides while all three shinobi track her down. Then the battle rages to dodging her genjutsu and if they fall for it then the objective changes to try and escape with the techniques Kurenai taught them herself. It's fun for all three of them and it builds up their bonds of friendship.

"I'll keep bugging you on that Kiba," Kurenai mocked. Soon though the two shinobi could see the Aburame and Hyuuga in the distance waiting patiently for them both.

"Hey Shino, Hinata!!"The brunette called out waving his right arm in the air.

The bug user lifted his head slightly and nodded at his teammate to confirm he heard him. Hinata lifted her own arm and waved back with the usual red blush on her cheeks. It wasn't long though for the Aburame's and Hyuuga's eyes to shift to the seemingly glowing white tattoo marks on their brunette teammate. Shino's eyebrows tightened slightly with curiosity and Hinata only took quick glances. The Hyuga doesn't want to seem rude and get caught staring at the new color of her friend's cheeks. Shino though, having his black eyewear, can stare at them without being found out (easily).

"Thank you Shino and Hinata for being patient and waiting for me and Kiba to arrive. Now...today you guys will demonstrate your jutsus to me and then you will try to catch me like we've done before. Any questions?"Kurenai explained so quickly it had her students stare at her with uneasy looking expressions. Hinata gently raised her hand and said," Can you um......repeat that a little slower sensei?"

The jonin nodded her head and repeated her explanation more slowly. While Kurenai was explaining the day's activities, Kiba had been looking at the sky in hopes to entertain himself but he felt like he was being watched. When the dog lover looked at his teammates, the brunet easily realized it was his insect using friend. He looked straight into Shino's glasses and the bug user had noted that he's been found out. It shamed him that he was actually discovered but then he heard the Inuzuka whisper,

"What are you staring at me for?" quietly enough so Kurenai won't hear but audible enough for him to understand. The Aburame didn't respond and it aggravated his teammate.

"Alright, now that everyone understands. Shino, you're to demonstrate your jutsus on that tree," Kiba and Shino suddenly heard Kurenai say. The bug user followed his sensei's hand and found the tree she was pointing at. He walked over to it and spread his arms out and gave his insects access to the outside with his sensei watching carefully.

While that was occurring, Kiba looked over at Hinata and smiled at her. In return she blushed and smiled slightly. In the brink of the moment Hinata is curious as to why her teammate has a bright mood today. Or why his clan tattoos are suddenly white. She considers it rude to ask but her curiosity is eating at her mind with all the questions.

She reached out her right hand in a gesture to poke her teammate on the shoulder but he took a glance at her way and noticed her hand about to touch him.

"Anything I can help you with Hinata?"

The Hyuuga's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I'm just…curious as to why your tattoos are white. Did your mother change their color?"

The Inuzuka blinked a few times. The Hyuga has questioned him about his cheeks. She's never been one to ask so bluntly.

"I don't know Hinata. I woke up this morning with them white. So, they just turned white by themselves," The brunette answered in a whisper to make sure Kurenai and Shino didn't hear. The pale eyed girl lowered her arm and quickly turned her head to look at her sensei and Shino. Embarrassment is crawling up her spine for asking. May it be a small situation; she wishes not to waste anyone's time.

In minutes Shino had completely obliterated the plant and stood in front of it with his insects returning to him.

"Nicely done Shino," Kurenai said."I give you an A for that uncommon and certainly unexpected use of your insects. Now let's see your jutsus Hinata."

The girl walked ever so slowly towards her teacher and Kurenai pointed to another nearby tree. Hinata knows what she's supposed to do, so walking right in front of it; she activated her Byakugan and readied herself for Kurenai's order. "Begin," Kurenai said and the Hyuuga unleashed her fury.

The Aburame made his way next to the Inuzuka who is observing Hinata's performance on the tree. Standing next to Kiba, both boys watched Hinata attack the tree mercilessly. Both boys raised their eyebrows in awe at her rough attacks and they couldn't help but feel proud of their teammate. Always having to hide behind Shino and Kiba is discouraging and fills the boys with pity for her but watching her power in display changes those feelings.

"Why are your clan tattoos white Kiba?"The Aburame suddenly questioned. Kiba glanced over at the bug user quickly and turned back to observing Hinata.

"They were white when I woke up sooo…I don't know."

To the boys' surprise, Hinata had finished off the tree already and in less than a minute. Kiba's eyes widened slightly and he looked over at his sensei and wasn't shocked to see Kurenai clapping.

"Good job Hinata! I'm very impressed with your progress. Keep up the good work and I'm sure you'll grow up to be a great ninja," Kurenai said cheerfully with the number of claps decreasing until she halted altogether.

"Okay, now that you're done Hinata. All that leaves is you Kiba," Kurenai said. "Now demonstrate your attacks on that large log for me."

Kiba didn't hesitate and he quickly walked over to the abnormally large log that is, somehow, off the ground and on its side. Akamaru jumped off his master's head and when he landed on the ground the pup was enveloped in a cloud of smoke containing a Kiba clone.

"Alright then, begin!" Kurenai instructed firmly.

In a quick leap, both Kibas spun straight toward the log and there were no surprises to see the log being ripped to shreds as soon as the first blow hit.

Shino and Hinata both distracted themselves with the sky and its wonders but quickly turned their heads back to Kiba when there was a large earthquake like tremor. Their eyes landed on a new technique they've never seen Kiba use.

A large, white, two headed canine was standing proud over the few remains of the log and when the large canine leaped in the air to spin, the wind the attack caused was breathtaking. Shino and Hinata found it hard to breathe and to add to their discomfort, the wind seemed to slice their clothing. As soon as the large animal spun for thirty seconds, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Kiba, with Akamaru in his arms, reappeared.

Kurenai stood with her right hand on her hip, her crimson eyes on the dog lover and said," That was impressive Kiba. It showed excellent control and power. You just need to control it a little more because I think you may have left my outfit a bit sliced here and there."

The Inuzuka looked at his sensei's clothing and indeed there were slices. Then he glanced at his teammates and their clothing seemed sliced too. The brunette's face grew slightly red from disappointment. He quickly placed Akamaru back on his head and walked to his teammates with his hands in his pants pocket.

"Okay, now that I've taken a look at your jutsus. Let's see if you guys can catch me this time without falling prey to my genjutsu," Kurenai said walking closer to her students. "You guys know the procedure so, on the count of three." The three shinobi readied to leap into the trees.

"One…two…THREE!"

In an instant Kurenai vanished in thin air. The three shinobi knew it was time. They leaped into the trees and began searching for their sensei.

_Naruto_

Walking next to his sensei, the blonde Naruto Uzumaki is running through his thoughts again; still locked on the subject of his ex-lover. Perhaps he can make a deal with Kiba to get him to talk to him or perhaps bribe him…but that's not the right way to. How will he get the brunette to forgive him for the rape and for cheating? The situation doesn't look like it's on his favor and as if to make it worse, what could that dream he had possible have meant?

Does Shino really have a chance with Kiba? That is if the bug user swings that way. Now that the whiskered male thinks about it, it's highly unlikely Shino Aburame is that way. It's also questionable if he will ever get involved in a relationship with his silent/solitude attitude.

Being lost in thought, he didn't realize that Kakashi had already brought him to the bridge where Team Seven often meets. Still walking forward, his pink haired friend called out his name and placed her hand on his shoulder to stop his walking.

The blonde looked up and still couldn't register his setting.

"Hello? Naruto? Are you alright? You looked like a robot just now, walking while I kept calling out your name. By any chance did you lose your brain on the way here?" Sakura said and questioned in a mocking tone.

The blonde is beginning to realize the kunoichi's attitude towards him and it's not the very kind Sakura he used to dream about that he wished was his girlfriend. The two are friends but Sakura's attitude is a major obstacle to go through to meet the gentle kind Sakura.

Without realization, the cerulean eyes met with the dark ones of Sasuke's when he turned his head to the Uchiha leaning on the wooden bar on the edge. Naruto's eyebrows tightened to form a frown and Sasuke kept his eyes empty with no readable expression. The blonde locked himself in a glare at the raven haired boy. Anger directed at the Uchiha for the incident that caused his breakup. Silence shrouded the whiskered boy.

Images of his stupid relationship with Sasuke began emerging with each image more…_graphic…_than the other. His stomach turned and tensed as if trying to avoid vomiting. The horrid images of him and Sasuke are unbearable now; they've lost their appeal now that Kiba isn't with him. But why would they lose their appeal now that Kiba isn't his boyfriend? Maybe the thought that he wouldn't get caught kept repeating itself in his head and that he would still be with Kiba, only using the Uchiha for the sexual needs Kiba couldn't satisfy yet with his abstinence.

That very thought though brought malice directed at his emotions for thinking so selfishly.

Two minutes have passed and Sakura was getting impatient with her teammate's glaring match so raised her arm and took a sharp smack on Naruto's head. With a groan, Naruto looked another way and ended his staring match with Sasuke.

Rubbing his head where Sakura's palm him, he looked over at Sakura and said, "What was that for Sakura-Chan?"

"You were glaring at Sasuke-kun and that's rude."

Kakashi rolled his visible eye at their typical behavior; the usual Sakura defending Sasuke and slapping Naruto with the daily rivalry of the Uchiha and whiskered boy.

"Now now you guys. We have been assigned some missions today by Tsunade and I don't want her to get mad if you guys are unable to accomplish them correctly," Kakashi said walking closer to the group. "These missions are simple and should be finished quickly if Naruto isn't as stubborn as he usually is and knows when to ask for help when he needs it."

"HEY!!" Naruto yelled in protest. The reputation of often making mistakes is a heavy burden especially when pointed out.

"Relax Naruto, I didn't mean to offend," Kakashi said. "But please try to follow instructions and do the job right. Alright then, here are the missions for the day that Tsunade had specifically assigned to our squad."

Kakashi reached into his right pocket and he took out a scroll with Tsunade's hand writing. When Kakashi unrolled it, it had a clear list of missions already set for them and the time the missions should be completed.

The first mission: Help the animal shelter train the animals and it's to be completed ten minutes from now.

Team Seven began their walk to the address on the scroll and their walk was unnaturally silent…

_Team Eight_

"Have you found her yet Hinata?" Kiba whispered to his teammate. Hinata and Kiba are hidden in the bushes, currently working on locating Kurenai and she's being surprisingly sneakier. Kurenai had already caught Shino in a genjutsu. That leaves the Hyuga and Inuzuka alone to find her and avoid her tricks.

With her Byakugan activated, the Hyuga searches every crevice and corner for her sensei but with no success.

"Have you caught her scent Kiba-kun?"

"I'm afraid not…I wonder why Kurenai is sneakier than she usually is today," Kiba whispered. "And how's Shino? Has he woken up yet?"

"Not yet…"

There was silence. No sign of life or any human presence in the current area. Growing weary, the Inuzuka focused on his nose to increase the chances of him catching his teacher's scent and the Hyuga continuing her current task.

For many silent moments nothing was found. Not a trace of their teacher was located and in result, discouraged the Hyuga and Inuzuka. But before the Inuzuka could call it quits, a faint sound was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Kiba questioned Hinata.

"…No…I didn't hear anything."

The sound came once again and Akamaru began growling towards the direction he had heard it.

"You heard it too Akamaru. Whoever this is, I don't think it's Kurenai or I would've caught her scent by now."

"Are you sure about that Kiba?"

Those words were unexpected and it made the dog lover stand up with worry. When he attempted to move he realized his ankles are wrapped with tree vines and concluded that Kurenai had caught _them._ Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and looked down at her teammate's feet and trembled when she saw the plant.

Both Kiba and Hinata have experienced this jutsu but they've never expected for Kurenai to use it today-or ever again. The jonin has only been known to use it to punish or give a very important lesson. One such occasion occurred when Kiba behaved immaturely towards Shino. The Inuzuka had beaten Shino on a sparring match and his cocky attitude grew over Kurenai's comfort zone.

In doing so, Kurenai insisted Kiba try beating her. The dog lover's attitude blinded him and he accepted the challenge only to be humiliated greatly and his teammates witnessed the whole match. The worst of the experience for the Inuzuka was the torturous display of genjutsu Kurenai shot his way when she trapped the boy with her tree vines. The white pup Akamaru was spared the terrifying images of death and war his master viewed and from then on, the Inuzuka has kept his cocky attitude away from Kurenai.

Looking at the tree vines constricting his ankles, the Inuzuka wonders what he could've done to deserve the experience again. In silence a large tree showed itself to the Inuzuka and Hyuga. Both looked at the plant with anxiety showing in their eyes and wonder of what Kurenai will do next.

The next second, Kurenai's body slowly appeared out of the tree and to Kiba's and Hinata's surprise, Kurenai's lips curved into a playful smirk.

"You guys did great. Not your best efforts but it was fun."

Kurenai stepped out of the tree and undid her jutsu, resulting in the tree's and vines' disappearance.

Kiba sighed from relief that no genjutsu would be performed on him. Hinata stood up and had her right hand near her lips in her timid manner. It was seconds from then the Inuzuka noticed that he hadn't caught Kurenai's scent when she spoke.

Kiba looked up at Kurenai and said, "Hey sensei, how were you able to keep me from catching your scent? I didn't get a whiff of it when you talked." Kurenai giggled and looked at him with the most motherly face both Kiba and the Hyuga have ever seen.

"I did that by simply surrounding my body with my chakra. It took me a bit to master how to do so and I wasn't sure it would work but after today, I see that it does."

The brunette couldn't believe his ears. He can no longer expect to catch Kurenai with his nose; perhaps Kurenai won't use it in ALL of their sparring matches if he's lucky. Hinata looked at her teacher with little envy because of her intelligence. It wasn't the jonin's new ability to avoid being tracked down by Kiba but also her Byakugan. How on Earth did her teacher escape the Byakugan? Did Kurenai learn a new technique for that too? Was it luck? Or maybe Hinata has been losing skill and her training has been useless. Then a startling thought came to Hinata.

_Maybe she knows of the Byakugan's blind spot!!_

Such knowledge is frightening. The secret of the Byakugan's blind spot was to be kept secret and if Kurenai knows it, she would be in trouble should her father find out. But it's just a possibility. She needs to make sure. Raising her head to look up, she said, "Um…Kurenai sensei…how did you avoid detection from my Byakugan?"

"I think I did that by going underground Hinata. I'm not sure but I think that's one place you didn't expect for me to be did you?" Her teacher replied with a motherly voice. With a relieved sigh Hinata nodded.

"Now that we're done for today, can you two go and release Shino from the genjutsu? It surprises me that he hasn't released himself," The jonin asked her motherly voice and face gone.

Both her students nodded and walked over to their insect using teammate that's just a few meters away from them. The Hyuga and Inuzuka both looked down at their teammate when they reached his unconscious body.

"How do we do this again Hinata?" Kiba asked having trouble remembering how to undo a genjutsu.

"We just have to send a small harmless burst of chakra through his body and that should bring him back," Hinata replied.

Both shinobi placed their hands on the bug user's shoulders and both nodded at each other before waking up the Aburame.

Shino stood up bluntly seconds later without a groan or sigh and he looked over at his teammates and teacher.

"…that was a rather unpleasant experience…" Shino muttered.

"It's alright Shino. You shouldn't feel ashamed if that's what you're feeling. It's just a harmless little game remember?" Kurenai said with her motherly smile returning.

The Aburame didn't look amused but nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the same time, same place. Bye…" Kurenai waved her right arm and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The jonin's students were left slightly confused and unsure of what to do to kill time. There was silence for a moment before Akamaru barked to alert the three genin.

"Soooo… let's go back to training. I need to practice that new jutsu I tried earlier," Kiba said.

The Hyuga and Aburame agreed and they walked to their favorite training spot. When they reached it the three didn't hesitate to going to their normal training routine: Hinata practicing on a large log, Shino looking for new specimens, and Kiba jumping up in the trees with Akamaru.

But during the training, the Inuzuka started feeling chills in his body. He shrugged them off at first but the chills slowly progressed to cold and then to freezing. The cold temperatures made him lose focus and miss the branch he was about to land on, making him fall on his bottom on the ground.

"Damn it…Why is it getting colder?" Kiba hissed with his arms wrapped around himself at an attempt for warmth.

Hinata and Shino halted their tasks and walked over to their dog loving teammate when they heard him moan in pain.

"Are you alright Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked looking down on him.

"Not really…I just feel cold…" Kiba hissed again now rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"Let me see what's wrong with you," Shino suggested kneeling down and leaning forward closer to Kiba.

The Inuzuka leaned back slightly with slight discomfort. Having Shino get close to him is something Kiba has never considered or thought was possible. But the cold is making him light headed. The bug user leaned closer to the brunette and shoved his hand under Kiba's headband to check his temperature. The Aburame quickly figured that Kiba's forehead is abnormally colder than it should be. The insect lover leaned even closer to look at his teammate's eyes but this time a few of his insects joining in to investigate the brunette's condition too.

Kiba wonders why his teammate is getting so close but he's welcoming it. The dog lover may not admit it, but he has a small crush on the bug user because of how mysterious he is. Thoughts of how the Aburame's body looks under that large coat have been the most erotic Kiba has ever had of his teammate but nothing too graphic. How close Shino is reddened the Inuzuka's cheeks. Unfortunately for Kiba, the white tattoo marks made the blush visible for anyone to see.

"Your body's temperature is lower than normal. It's not too low that it's a danger but it's still abnormal for this to happen," Shino said ignoring Kiba's blush. The bug user's insects returned in seconds after exiting and only found an unfamiliar scent. Shino shrugged off the possibilities of illness. _Perhaps this is puberty for an Inuzuka,_ Shino thought.

The bug user stood up and took a few steps back from the Inuzuka.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with you. But one thing's for sure, your temperature is lower than normal," the Aburame explained.

_Way to state the obvious Shino,_ Kiba thought slightly annoyed he didn't gain an answer. _I'll have to get warmer somehow…_

Kiba stood up and picked up Akamaru to hold the pup in his arms. He started walking away to the field of flowers to think about these sudden freezing temperatures. The Inuzuka's pride won't let him inform Tsume about this until later and he can't think of anywhere else to go. He turned his head to his friends and smiled before saying," I'll be leaving then. I don't wanna interrupt your training by making you worry about me."

The Inuzuka started walking away and left his teammates alone.

Hinata stared at Kiba's back for a moment. Worry over her teammate's condition shrouds her mind. The Aburame quickly looked away and returned to training. But this is an attempt to regain his focus. Having been so close to Kiba made him blush. The reason for the blush is unknown and he doesn't want to think about the experience. Soon enough, Hinata too went back to her own training.

_Team Seven_

"DAMN IT NARUTO!!!" An angry Sakura screamed that Naruto ruined a simple mission of assembling items in a storage house.

"You have got to be the BIGGEST IDIOT, I HAVE EVER SEEN!! You can't do anything right…" The pink haired kunoichi ranted and the blonde ignored every word. Over time he's learned it's better to just let it go and move on.

Kakashi sighed. What is he going to do to bring down that temper? Sasuke kept his eyes closed and kept to himself.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry Sakura it was just a mistake…I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to!! How could you not know which box held flowers and the other fish!!?? How could you mix those up??!!"

Naruto quit speaking when Sakura didn't lower her voice. He can't stand her constant yelling anymore. Knowing that Sakura isn't very alert during her rants, Naruto started walking away towards the forest in hopes that the kunoichi won't find him there.

When he began walking, Kakashi sent him a questioning look. Naruto mouthed with his lips, _I'm going to the forest to get away from Sakura-chan,_ to Kakashi. Kakashi understood clearly and nodded. There's no reason to hold the whiskered male any longer now that there's two missions left and he's sure that Sakura and Sasuke are more than enough help to accomplish them.

Among reaching the large number of trees, he looked around for anywhere to hide just to be safe incase Sakura should track him down.

While he walked, Naruto noticed the trees were thinner than usual and there seemed to be a hill of some sort meters ahead. He ignored the new sights and continued walking. The setting and sounds of wildlife gave the blonde a sense of security and he began to think about his ex-boyfriend.

How he longs to touch the dog lover's body, to feel those soft lips against his own, to have the boy in his arms and cuddle. Naruto was unaware of where he was going from thinking and he regained his focus when the sunlight seemed to warm his face.

Then he looked around and found why. He is no longer in the forest, but out on a large, wide-spread, shining, field of flowers.

He looked over the horizon and the flowers didn't seem to end. He looked back to see the large trees of the forest. The large plants dwarfed the small flowers below and the border between the two areas is completely visible.

"Hmm…I never noticed this place before," Naruto said to himself.

He sat down and enjoyed the view, no longer worrying if Sakura would come after him for leaving. Spreading his legs out and both palms on either side of him, he began enjoying the view and thoughts of Kiba emerged again.

"Come on Akamaru, we're just going to stay here until I can think of what to do with the cold chills I'm having," Naruto heard and it didn't sound from afar. He turned his head to look back and…walking towards the field of flowers is his ex-lover Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto began to panic. He anxiously turned his head left and right to look for a good place to hide. It took a few seconds later for him to realize that the wide field is perfectly clean with only the colorful flowers covering it. With no options, the blonde lied down on the ground on his stomach to use the flowers for cover.

He kept his eyes on the brunette, who only walked closer. Then he noticed the white tattoo marks on his cheeks. _What the? I don't remember him having white tattoos,_ thought Naruto. His eyes fixed on the white marks, sweat coming down his forehead from fear. When will Kiba find his scent and leave? What will Kiba do if/when he sniffs him out?

Surprisingly, Kiba doesn't show sign of knowing his presence. Is Kiba ignoring his scent? Or is he really hiding that well? Deciding to observe, the blonde kept his lips closed to make sure his company is unknown.

"Damn…why is it so cold Akamaru?" the dog lover asked his companion. The pup responded with a whimper of worry and that only annoyed the Inuzuka. He might not get an answer to this condition. Maybe Tsume was going to tell him about the white tattoos. If only Kurenai had come five minutes later, he might've known this was coming.

Kiba sighed and sat down with his legs crossed and arms wrapped around his body. Then he looked up at the sun as if it would have the answer to his freezing problem.

"Damn it…I thought the sun might've been able to help but it isn't doing much," Kiba muttered angrily. Akamaru having been on the ground staring up at his master came up with an idea.

The pup transformed into a Kiba clone and when the cloud of smoke dispersed, Kiba had a curious look on his face.

"What are you doing Akamaru?" questioned the Inuzuka with a bored tone.

The clone didn't respond but sat behind Kiba with his legs spread out and then wrapped its arms around the dog-boy's waist and pulled the boy closer to his body. Kiba resisted at first. The gesture seemed like a gesture for lovers. Until he reminded himself that it's his best friend and no one else, so there can be no harm in this right?

For a few seconds the two brunettes sat together, sharing their warmth. It was only a few minutes later that Kiba had tired of sitting and watching the flowers. He leaned back and the clone followed. Both were lying down on the flowers and they watched the sky.

The moment is perfect for Kiba. He has his best friend with him, sharing his warmth for the cold, he's in the field of flowers, and for a brief second, he felt almost loved by Akamaru. Not the love friends share but a stronger one. A feeling that is unfamiliar but it seemed like love.

Naruto kept watching. He's confused at this point as to why neither Kiba nor Akamaru have discovered him yet. He's about two meters away so his scent should've been whiffed.

While Naruto ran through his thoughts, Kyuubi had caught an invisible scent, a scent that only **he** can catch.

"**He he he…I never thought Kiba would have that condition. It's a good thing he's having this right now. This will happen only once in his life and I will make sure to take full advantage of it. I just need some warmth to help with dog-boy's chills and the rest shall be up to Naruto,"** Kyuubi thought aloud.

Silently, Kyuubi released an extremely small amount of pheromones in Naruto's body, enough to only urge Naruto to talk to Kiba. He remained silent for Naruto to make his move for phase one.

Naruto kept watching, making sure to remain unseen. But watching the clone cuddle **his** mate suddenly filled him with envy. Not tolerating the sight any longer, he stood up and made his presence known when he said, "Hey Kiba...what are you doing?"

The hugging pair jumped instantly from shock at the sudden appearance of the blonde. Kiba sat up and the clone stood up behind the brunette, both looking directly at Naruto.

"What do you want Naruto?" Kiba asked almost sleepily with the clone growling in anger.

"I was just hoping if you could…just let me explain what happened. I just want to let you know what happened and that's it!! Please," Naruto said.

Kiba is finally tired of having Naruto go after him. With the freezing temperatures his body is facing he can't possibly think of fighting. Maybe letting the blonde explain himself will get him off his back. That should benefit them both.

Raising a hand up, Kiba signaled the clone to stop his growling and protective stance.

"It's alright Akamaru…he only came here to talk…and there's nothing wrong with that," Kiba almost growled. The clone made one more growl before a cloud of smoke enveloped it. Akamaru emerged seconds later and jumped in his master's lap.

"Alright then…start explaining and then we're done," Kiba added petting his companion.

"But…but I don't want our relationship to end Kiba. Please, give me another chance. I didn't mean to-"

"Here you go again with the, 'it was all a mistake' and 'I didn't meat to' and 'I really regret doing it'…You can't come up with anything new can you? Just accept that we're over. I won't forgive you for what you did. All I want is an explanation for WHY you did that," Kiba said cutting off the fox-boy.

"I…I don't know okay!!! All I know is that…I was tired of waiting for you to be ready for intimate contact. I started having dreams about you. Dreams where we…we…"

Kiba's eyes widened. Naruto never told him what his dreams at night were. Hearing this had him wondering what else the blonde has been dreaming of.

"So what? I bet you were dreaming about Sasuke too," Kiba replied unable to keep the harsh edge away.

"NO!! I never had a dream about that asshole!!"

"Then why did you sleep with him huh?" Kiba spat again.

"I…I don't know!! I just know I regret doing that! I'm sorry! Really, really sorry," Naruto said now walking closer to the brunette. Akamaru began to bark to make sure the blonde keeps his distance only to be ignored. Kiba nudged the white pup to stop the barks and he whimpered an apology.

"Why don't you go Akamaru, I can take care of myself if he tries anything," Kiba whispered to his dog.

Akamaru whimpered in worry, thinking the blonde might hurt his master again. But he trusts Kiba and he has to follow his commands. Upsettingly, the pup hopped out of Kiba's lap and began making his way to the Inuzuka compound.

"I already told you, we're over and I'm not forgiving you for cheating on me. And now I have another reason to hate you. YOU FUCKING RAPED ME!!" Kiba yelled with fury.

Naruto halted his footsteps for a moment.

"I'm sorry Kiba…I really mean it…I regret all of it. I didn't mean to cheat on you, and I…I'm sorry for the rape…that wasn't me back there," Naruto's voice became softer. Pleading for forgiveness, the blonde kneeled down in front of the brunette. The distance between them gets shorter with the blonde's advances.

"**Alright, NOW it is time for phase two."** Kyuubi nearly yelled out.

Kyuubi's chakra made its way out of Naruto's body without disturbing him. The chakra was practically invisible. The blonde couldn't feel it and the Inuzuka didn't sense it until the chills in his body began to drift away. In less than a second, the chills were gone but his body began to heat up. His breaths heavy, his chest pounding, what's happening to him?

"Get away from me!" Kiba commanded but the blonde didn't listen.

"Please…forgive me Kiba…I'm really sorry…"

Kiba lied on his left side to expose his back to Naruto.

"You were an idiot. You acted like a damn whore," Kiba muttered.

"I know! I was an idiot! I was a whore!! But I regret it all!! Can you please…please…just forgive me?" Naruto leaned closer to Kiba's body.

The Inuzuka can't take Naruto's vulnerable state. He can't stand Naruto pleading him for forgiveness.

"ALRIGHT!!! Jeez…can you be more vulnerable than that? Just forget that ever happened…but we're still over," The Inuzuka yelled and ended in a whisper, fed up with the talk.

Naruto smiled. He has (somehow) gained his ex-lover's forgiveness. But he still craves the boy's affection and some unknown feeling is urging him to keep trying.

"Thank you Kiba…but can I ask you for something?" The blonde's voice became soft again.

Kiba sat up and became aware of how close their bodies are. He leaned back to make distance but the fox-boy leaned closer.

"What is it?"

"Can I…can I…kiss you?"

Kiba was outraged he would ask such a question. He rapes him and cheats on him but the blonde thinks he'll let him kiss him!!

Yet…his desire to be with the blonde is growing. The warmth in his body is growing. Does he really want the blonde to go away?

Kiba sighed and closed his eyes, thoughts of their whole relationship flooding him. This whole fight began because of Naruto cheating and now that he thinks about it, Naruto did seem to be sorry. Why did he let the problem escalate to heights it shouldn't have? The hatred and pain he had, replaced with guilt. Guilt he feels for letting the blonde suffer too much. Maybe their relationship is worth giving another chance…

"I'm not entirely sure," Kiba struggled to murmur with his cheeks turning red from warmth.

"Let me, make it up to you Kiba. I wanna give you a…a real kiss," Naruto said gently.

The blonde's right hand reached out and went under the brunette's chin. He gently raised the Inuzuka's head to face him. Leaning in, he closed his eyes and placed his left palm on the ground for support.

The warmth Kiba felt grew as the blonde drew closer. That warmth; it's addicting. His body began to beg for the warmth, to welcome the blonde's request. The Inuzuka accepted it. He'll let Naruto have his kiss and no more.

Their lips came together gently. Kiba supporting himself with both palms on the ground and Naruto with his left palm Kiba leaning back and Naruto leaning forward on his knees.

This kiss is more pleasurable. Kiba's body strained and twitched at the new sensation. Unlike the stolen kiss, this one is real, a real kiss that he's willing to give and have.

Naruto began moving his lips and the dog-boy instinctively moved his own. Kiba's temperature skyrocketed when he felt a hand touch his chest and slowly go down to his thigh.

The blonde grew confident when he felt Kiba shiver. His tongue slipped out and licked the Inuzuka's lips, asking for permission to enter. Kiba hesitated for a moment. Having to be inexperienced, it's unclear on how he should respond. It was when the whiskered male's tongue slipped its tip in between his lips did he understand.

Kiba parted his lips and the whiskered male's tongue explored the cave with hunger. The tongue almost seemed desperate, tossing, turning, flicking, and bumping against his. It was begging for his tongue to play along and it took a minute before he took the hint. Their tongues swirled around each other, flicking and touching hungrily.

The blonde's lust overcame him and the hand on the Inuzuka's thigh moved between the two tan legs.

The brunette gasped when he felt the hand rub up and down in between his crotch. The gasp broke the kiss and the blonde didn't hesitate to move to the Inuzuka's neck.

The brunette's palms slipped and his upper body fell to the ground with the blonde over him. The fox-boy licked and nipped at his neck with hunger.

"**Ha ha ha…It worked perfectly. The warmth will make him want Naruto more. Now I just let the kit take over this situation,"** Kyuubi giggled and began to fade to his own business.

The blonde's lips kissed the other boy's neck softly while his hands went downward towards the brunette's clothing; his right undoing the zipper on Kiba's jacket and the left doing the same with Kiba's pants.

The Inuzuka felt angry. He was raped just yesterday and now the blonde wants to go that far now? The Inuzuka placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders to signal the blonde to stop.

"Stop it! Let me go you…you-," Kiba's outburst was silenced when Naruto removed his lips from Kiba's neck and looked at the other in the eye.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kiba…I promise," Naruto whispered softly to the confused dog lover.

Kiba's mouth failed him. He can't form words or protest against Naruto's actions. He lay on his back against the flowers and his arms wrapped around the other's neck. Naruto continued his work on Kiba's neck. The hand on Kiba's jacket finished and Naruto tapped on Kiba's shoulder for him to let the jacket fall. Kiba did as signaled and the fishnet shirt under was ripped off impatiently to leave his upper body exposed.

Naruto moved down to kiss over Kiba's chest and the brunette couldn't keep a moan from escaping him when the mouth played with his nipples.

He gasped when he felt hands slide his pants and boxers off. Kiba's eyes closed and he panted from the intense heat. His body began sweating and Naruto took advantage of it by massaging his thighs and chest with his palms.

Kiba turned his head to the side. The massage relaxed him. Then one hand was removed and Naruto began to rid himself of his clothing. Kiba felt the other hand move away to remove his headband.

Now fully exposed, Kiba opened his eyes slightly to look at Naruto. The fox-boy is naked and his erection is standing tall. Kiba's hands wanted to push Naruto off him but this desire, it's too strong. He looked down and noticed his own erect member.

"Wow Kiba…you have a beautiful body," Naruto said.

Naruto's hand wrapped around Kiba's shaft and he began pumping it. Kiba moaned when the pleasure surged though his body. While Naruto pumped Kiba, he leaned down and connected their lips in a lustful kiss. Tongues curling and flicking against one another while the blonde's hand pumped Kiba's member.

"Mmmm…Naruto…Please," Kiba panted. "This feels good. It feels so good."

"I know Kiba and I promise it will get better," Naruto replied.

Naruto's hand pumped faster. Kiba's body, having never experienced this, shot his white fluid on to Naruto's hand and abdomen. The orgasmic moan from Kiba aroused Naruto further.

He played with the sticky substance for a second before breaking their kiss and switching their positions.

Naruto lay on his back and positioned Kiba's ass on his manhood.

"I promise you Kiba, it won't hurt this time," Naruto panted.

He placed his hands on Kiba's hips and lifted him up slightly to lubricate his manhood with Kiba's seed. When he finished that, he sucked on three fingers for lubrication. He took them out when they were wet enough and positioned his fingers on Kiba's entrance.

"This will hurt and sting but it will subside," the blonde said.

Naruto quickly plunged his fingers in and Kiba whimpered from surprise. Tears slowly flooded Kiba's eyes and the tears flowed down his cheeks when Naruto moved his fingers in a scissoring motion.

"It hurts you bastard," Kiba grunted.

"Don't worry Kiba; the pain will be gone soon."

Surprisingly for Kiba he adjusted to the pain in a few seconds. Grunting, the brunette looked down at Naruto and glared.

"Get on with it damn it!" He commanded.

Naruto took hold of Kiba's hips and positioned the dog lover's ass over his member. He slowly pulled Kiba down on his erection. Both boys moaned when Naruto had buried himself in completely. Naruto's hands on Kiba's hips, he moved Kiba up and down his member. He moaned at how hot and tight the Inuzuka's insides are.

Kiba leaned down and kissed Naruto with his hands on both sides of Naruto's head.

"Harder Naruto…" Kiba moaned between kissing.

The fox-boy's hands rubbed Kiba's round ass and squeezed. Their sweat making their bodies shine in the sun.

Naruto's pace increased and Kiba benefited with his up and down motion on the blonde's shaft. Kiba's own shaft hardened again from the pleasure.

"Yeah…Oh yeah," Naruto moaned when he broke the kiss.

"Naruto…"

The up and down motion rubbed Kiba's erection against the blonde's abs and with Naruto's thrusts increasing, It brought Kiba over the edge.

"Damn it. Oh, oh, oh Naruto," Kiba moaned with his second seed spilling over both their chests. Naruto continued to pull Kiba up and down his member for a minute before the clamping muscles around his member was too much. With a sigh and a squeeze to Kiba's ass, Naruto released his own essence inside the dog lover.

"That was amazing wasn't it Kiba?" Naruto questioned placing kisses on Kiba's neck.

Kiba has his head hidden between Naruto's neck and shoulder, with the brunette's body over Naruto's.

"It was…indescribable," he panted.

Naruto relaxed and closed his eyes for a quick nap. Kiba remained awake.

His thoughts on what he had just done. Why did he let Naruto do this to him? What will be the outcome of this? Does this mean he's back together with Naruto?

Unsure of what to think for now, Kiba closed his own eyes and slept with his **ex-lover.**

**A/N: **Well that has got to be THE longest chapter I have ever written. I once again apologize for the late update. Now I would just like to know if you guys would like a bonus chapter. I've decided to finally end the story here. I have another story in mind and this will be a big weight on my chest if I make it longer. Also let me know if there's any mistakes I should know of, I edited it myself so…there might've been many mistakes. I also realize how random the lemon is but, I don't know, I just had to put one in here. Anyway, thanks for reading. Review please! See Ya!


End file.
